Elizabeta and Gilbert Romp Through Runescape
by riant ragdoll
Summary: Elizabeta had two obsessions: reading good, raunchy Fanfiction, and playing the widely despised mmporg, Runescape. PRUHUN, AU, Fluff, and Extreme Silliness.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I'm a bit afraid that the Runescape lingo is going to go over people's heads. Umm, I should tell you at least one thing, I suppose. A 'member' isn't just a member in Runescape; it's people who have actually paid money and get all of the game's benefits. There's probably a lot more people won't be getting, but I hope it's like a Clockwork Orange thing where there's a bunch of words you don't really get, but you get the jist of them as the story goes on. Except, you know, my fanfic won't have anybody dying by a giant dick sculpture. Or at least that's the plan._

_I've kind of run away with myself here. (And, please review!)_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither does Runescape, I suppose._

* * *

Chapter One

It was of an universal agreement, that Runescape sucked some _serious ass_.

Some may argue that this statement may seem a little harsh_,_ and maybe even spiteful on the game's part- but what it all came down to was the bitter truth. The graphics of the game were atrociously and deliriously bad, strewn tragically with an assortment of clumsy textures and a runny display of muddled, depressing colors. The players were infamously rude, in one unspectacular way or another, and an extended amount of time around them could bring out the worst in the most composed, peace-loving person. And even if you were to look at the game itself, the scheme of it proved also boorish and unoriginal, installed with several quests and a thousand levels.

Because of these circumstances, it stood as an unresolved, and unapproachable mystery as to why anybody would ever _play_ such a game.

There were exactly three types of people who played Runescape.

Firstly, there were the _Quitters_. Stumbling with dumb curiosity into the despairing pits of Runescape, their short stay would be one filled with either deafening boredom, or seething anger. After a short time of arrival, they would likely be scammed out of the few items they had managed to earn for themselves. They would be slain by roaming bandits, bucked by startled cows, and attacked by well-hidden men. In a matter of days, they'll shut themselves away from the intolerable lands of Runescape, and most likely find a better, more developed mmporg to spend their time with.

Secondly, there were the _Addicts_. These players spent so much of their time in stubborn defiance to 'win' the game, that one would wonder if they even had a life outside of Runescape. Their obsessive tendencies bordered questionable disorders, in which they would hoard themselves in their rooms for hours at a time. They conversed with other players either very little, or not at all. They would take their surroundings with utmost seriousness, and kick away from the unconstrained truth of the matter; it was all just a _game_. A silly, obtrusive, ordinary game.

And thirdly, there were the _People Who Had No Idea What The Hell They Were Doing_. These players were part of a smaller, undefined crowd scattered generously throughout the ruins of Runescape. They had most likely played various times before, although they were often more lively than the Addicts. They seemed to hold enough common sense to notice the game's utter absurdity, and they were quite knowledgeable when it came to the stupidity that the game was infamous for. Why then that they kept playing varied from person to person; it could be that they had friends who were playing, or that they had a certain attraction to a specific aspect of the game. They were the unique crowd, and they played simply because it was something that was there, within their reach.

Elizabeta liked to think she best related to the third type of persons in Runescape.

Elizabeta was young, lively, agile. Her birthday had only just passed, making her the awkward age of seventeen. She was popular in her school, and loved vastly for her maternal blessings, and her kind, considerate hand. She intrigued the girls and grabbed the attention of the boys with her Hungarian ancestry, and with her _'bizarre', 'different', _and_ 'really cool'_ customs.

She visited with her friends after she had been let out of her all-girl Catholic school, and they would shop and gossip and spend as little as they possibly could on meager salads in meager cafes. Her cellphone jingled in her pocket with constant noises and vibrations, overflowing with endless conversations with endless people.

She was pretty, a mane of hazelnut hair that swirled around a mature face.

But even for her, the excitement of her youthful life would wear downwards, and the firm extrovert within her would have to be put to rest. Her whole figure would seemingly rattle in its own excitement; her flitting, staggering figure in constant motion due to a cultivated lifestyle. These were the moments in which she suffered most, abandoned in the key-lime coloring of her bedroom.

And that's where her addiction took place.

It was a _minor_ addiction, she assured, but an addiction nonetheless; Elizabeta had an unhealthy obsession with the Internet.

Professionals had issued that one hour a day of surfing the web was enough for anybody, and an unhealthy choice any other way. Her parents had pulled her aside for a stern talking-to in regards to her habit for what seemed to her like a hundred, maybe even a thousand times. But what they didn't know, her parents or the teachers or the politicians or anybody who tried so desperately to take it all away, was the empowering, shameless bliss that the Internet was.

If anybody were to approach her and ask what she spent all her time on the computer doing, she would of told them that what she did was perfectly proper for a young-minded girl such as herself. She would of said that she was especially controlled and sophisticated in her time. She may of offered to the individual, that she read.

And boy, did she read _a lot_.

But what she read was more often than not, the very _opposite_ of proper. In fact, the impropriety of it may of made the very person who asked stare bug-eyed at Elizabeta, emit a noise of utter disbelief, and then explode dramatically on the spot.

There was nothing Elizabeta enjoyed more than a good, raunchy fanfic.

Her casual requirements for a good piece of fanfiction were as following: BDSM, Slave/Pet, bloodplay, bondage, chains, ropes, crossdressing, sensual rape, and no less a rating than R17. She also preferred that the romantic/sexual combination both be male, although she never quite knew why the idea of two men together made her so much more delighted than a man and a woman together, or for that matter, a woman and a woman. She supposed it was one of those mysteries in life, that didn't actually really matter at all.

After she had returned from a long day at school, Elizabeta would welcome herself back to her comfortable abode with a carefully chosen fanfic. In the celebratory aftermath of finishing her abundant supply of homework, she would reward herself with another fic. She riled her appetite for dinner with yet another, and before bed, she soothed her mind to sleep with a grand finale.

She was pleased to note that there was an infinite supply of fanfiction. She could never run out, she knew, and the very recognition filled her heart with a blooming, fluttering, irresistible warmth.

But even with the vast ocean of fanfiction that was so easy for her to get lost in, sometimes even Elizabeta found herself with nothing at all to read. Her findings would prove unsatisfactory, with a spiraling list of stories and experimental oneshots that only proved to disinterest her further. All that they would offer to her were stories that deemed actual plot, rather than what actually appealed to her usual, refined appetite. And then there were the times where her favorite stories stretched on with their prolonged hiatuses, and she sat, bored, staring at a still computer screen, uncertain with what she should do with her life.

And that's where Runescape came in.

It started as a guilty pleasure a year before, after she had been drawn by curiosity when a well-respected author had raged extensively on the topic of it. She had made Elizabeta distraught by her troubles, and had ranted in a full paragraph before the next update of her ongoing fanfiction, _Sasunaru In Chains_.

"_Authors Note, I guess, lol. Srry my latest chpter took so long, I didnt mean for it too take so long, lolol. I got forced into playing this shitty game by my bf, (hes soooooooo cute!~) Runescape is the name ofi t. I hated it. Some dudess kept like, hitting on me or something and messing with my bf and I hated it so much omg. And they they were kept asking me if I was a girl or not, cuz they thought I was totally a boy and I mean, wow, rude! I can't believe Chad (that's my boyfriend!) plays that stupid game. Uuuuuugh._

_Anyways, sorry for how long that was, lol. Here's the next chapter, long waited for! Warnings: This could get a little bit too sexy for you, lol. ;)) I warned you. Dislaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but if it did, I would make Sasnaru canon! kk plz enjoy and review!"_

Elizabeta had inwardly flinched at the cruelty NarutoGurl4Evar141356 had unjustly been dealt, and she left a nice, pleasant review despite not enjoying the chapter as much as she had the chapters prior. In an attempt to distribute a widely-assorted platter of freshly-served _justice_ that was only suitable for a dedicated follower such as herself, Elizabeta rushed into the world of Runescape in order to avenge her friend.

She never did avenge NarutoGurl4Evar141356's. She spent a decent minute yelling indignantly at the people nearest to her, but they had ended up slinking away from her in a half-confused, half-terrified sulk. Elizabeta instead found herself deserted and alone in a completely foreign game, still jittery with an unresolved plot, and shaking with the beginning of a tickling intensity.

In the end, she had floated away to another, entirely different type of scene, slaughtering digital cows and cooking their juicy meats over her own handmade fires. Absorbed in a newfound interest, she stayed up until the wee hours of the morning aggressively exploring the depths of her magnificent finding. The brutality of it all awoke something within her, and before she knew it, Runescape had become her hesitant friend.

It was then, in her moment of solitaire, that Elizabeta whipped out her computer and listlessly scanned through her long collection of fanfiction, scrolling through a selected bunch of her especially favored authors. After ten or so minutes of a decent search, she finally admitted premature defeat. She tapped carelessly on her computer's keyboard, eyes slacked, mouth taut with a distant conclusion. Then she opened up a new window, for a short play on Runescape.

She spent forty-five minutes wandering listlessly among the other restless players, which proved both uneventful and mind-numbingly dull. Her friends were either busy with their own adventures, or they were off experiencing the world without Runescape in it, and she sat, forlorn, in the middle of a Lumbridge pathway. She had already climbed the mediocre and lengthy ladder of physical and social ranks, with a total of 87 friends and a sturdy level 98 main account. She chose not to appear her level, though, and she had gone to dress her character in cheap wizardry robes that splattered out in such a way that it appeared someone had crushed a big, blue beetle onto her screen.

In that wasted time, two noobs had stopped and tried at some sort of conversation with her, both at separate times and with varying success rates. The first was obviously trying to befriend her for her status, and at his request to exchange friend requests, she accepted, but never got to adding him. Her next visitor was more brief and direct with his intentions, standing nestled to her character with no knowledge, or at least no noticeable opinion of personal space, and profusely begging for gold. She found no enjoyment at all in his desperation, and promptly decided to teleport to Varrock. Her hurried decision instead opted her to sit idly next to Varrock's iconic fountain, entranced by the poorly pixelated spewing of crystal water.

Annoyed by Runescape's failure to amuse her, Elizabeta was ready to close the window, when a sudden, amazing idea took a firm grip of her mind. It was a ridiculous ploy, but incredulous and perfectly deviant in its absurdity. She would have a drop party, but instead of using high-ranking equipment as prizes, she would drop low class meat as the illy-awaited prize.

At this time, it may be for the best to explain to the people who haven't been obsessed with Runescape at all in their lives, what a 'Drop Party' exactly entailed. Drop Parties were the best parties Runescape had to offer, birthed not from the programmers themselves, but from the impatient minds that had been forced to participate in their creation. It all started when an experienced player chose to gather the best of his items and a reasonable chunk of his gold, and took a position at the side of a popular location to spam the area until a suitable amount of people joined him. After they all gathered around him in a relatively deserted place (often at the top of a house, or the bottom of a bank), he will begin to drop items in various locations. The guests will scramble franticly to get to the dropped items, often resulting in all-out verbal brawls and the release of the inner savages in them all. After all of the items had been retrieved, the party comes to an end, and the players will retreat back to their previous activities with their new gear and their injured morale.

The prospect of holding such an enduring game with her own meaty twist really tickled Elizabeta's funny bone. While the normal gig was to drop items that had a decent value tacked onto it, slipping square chunks of cheap meat into the otherwise extravagant game was so insanely stupid, that it had actually appeared brilliant to her.

Elizabeta rushed to the nearest bank, and was overjoyed to find that her own account was already magically supplied with a variety of meats and fishes for her own mischief. Dragging them impatiently into a half-full inventory, Elizabeta ran with a child-like exuberance to the side of the bank and began to partake in the traditional recruitment of gaining other party-goers.

TheRevolutionary123: Drop Party, just follow me!  
TheRevolutionary123: Drop Party, just follow me!  
TheRevolutionary123: … Drop Party, just follow me!  
TheRevolutionary123: Drop Party, come one, come all!  
TheRevolutionary123: Drop Party! Come on! Free, cool stuff!  
TheRevolutionary123: Drop Party, anyone?

Elizabeta sighed in defeat. The people of the bank acted with a dumb sameness as they sped on past her, like a hundred bees too intent on carrying out their programmed duties to play any ridiculous games with her. After a hefty five or so minutes passed, Elizabeta was about to finally leave Runescape to find something else to do, when she noticed a blob of square white hair closely positioned behind her. Filled with a sudden anxious confusion, she experimentally clicked off to the side of the bank, waddling slowly over through several of the bank's inhabitants. Directly behind her waddled the same pale guest, toddling after her like a lost puppy.

TheRevolutionary123: Hey, sorry, but the party's off.

Elizabeta waited intently for a response, cushioning her jaw with a soft, slender palm. No response came.

TheRevolutionary123: Umm, you can stop following me, the drop party isn't happening.  
IamAwesome6: Why not?

Her natural instinct flared up, rousing her out of her sleepy stupor, and blaring the _Asshole Alarm_ so loud that it seemed to physically scramble her brain. She knew, deep down in her beating chest, that the upcoming conversation would be an agonizing one. She prepared herself for it accordingly, sucking in a breath of cold air through two flared nostrils.

TheRevolutionary123: Because you're the only one following me.  
IamAwesome6: So?  
TheRevolutionary123: So, you'd be getting all of the items.  
IamAwesome6: What's wrong with that?  
TheRevolutionary123: … I'm not doing the drop party. Stop following me.  
IamAwesome6: No, I was promised a party.  
TheRevolutionary123: I didn't promise you anything!  
IamAwesome6: You can't go back on your promises like that, Revvy.  
IamAwesome6: You can't just go making promises that you can't commit to.  
IamAwesome6: You're hurting me, Revvy.  
IamAwesome6: It hurts.  
TheRevolutionary123: God, you are such a prick. Just go away dude, I was about to log out, anyways.  
IamAwesome6: At least I do what I say I'm going to do, instead of going back on my words and hurting others.  
IamAwesome6: I'm describing you, by the way.  
IamAwesome6: You're the one going back on your words and hurting others, like a big doo-doo head.  
IamAwesome6: :(

Elizabeta resisted the urge to just settle her face into her keyboard, and stay in that position for the rest of her life. She was so enraged, she was certain that if she were able to, she would be absolutely okay with just pushing this guy off of a steep cliff. Into an ocean. Filled with sharks. Decked down with laser guns and wielding double-sided katanas.

But at the same time, a twitching, familiar _urge_ twisted achingly at the back of her mind, aggressively pushing at her and whispering to her uncertainly certain things. She recognized it as the_ same_ urge that had driven her to start the meat drop party, or even the one that had driven her to play Runescape in the first place.

She undoubtedly wanted to continue with her idea, even with just that single, putrid, awful, nauseatingly ignorant excuse for a player beside her. Or maybe it was even because of him she wanted to begin, Elizabeta couldn't be especially sure of her fogged intentions. But all she knew was that it was a dull, late evening, one so far filled with undramatic experiences and bitter circumstances.

So it was with a shrug of a disinterested shoulder, that she turned her riveted gaze back towards the computer and proceeded to type.

IamAwesome6: Soooo?  
IamAwesome6: What's it going to be?  
TheRevolutionary123: Alright, follow me.  
IamAwesome6: O:  
IamAwesome6: Really?!  
IamAwesome6: Fucking score!  
TheRevolutionary123: But don't make a big deal out of it. You'll attract attention! ;)  
IamAwesome6: Oh, right.  
IamAwesome6: Heey, you're kind of smart!  
IamAwesome6: Nice save, Revvy.

Giggling in a diabolical glee, she led him to the basement of the bank, all while imagining herself as the marvelous TV show villain, and he the innocent, unbeknown victim. His character bopped around jaggedly, bumping into a wall before rearing around to directly face her character. Elizabeta grinned wolfishly at her computer screen, beckoning forth the oncoming storm.

TheRevolutionary123: You know the game, right?  
IamAwesome6: Yeah, yeah.  
IamAwesome6: Just drop the cool loot already.

Temporarily wearing down from her jumbled enthusiasm, Elizabeta was suddenly overcome with a curiosity to know more about this player. For the first time in the six minutes she had been acquainted with IamAwesome6, she moved her mouse over his character to observe his rankings. He was level 9, 89 levels lower than her. She let out an unsympathetic _snort_ on his behalf.

TheRevolutionary123: You're kind of a noob.  
IamAwesome6: Screw you!  
IamAwesome6: I have a lvl 107 main, and I'm also a member.  
TheRevolutionary123: Really.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah, really! I could beat your shit up in the Wildy.  
TheRevolutionary123: Uh-huh.  
IamAwesome6: Yup!  
IamAwesome6: I would show the account to you, but you'd probably run off with all your loot.  
IamAwesome6: You think I'm pretty dumb, huh? Well actually, I'm a pretty tricky sort.  
IamAwesome6: I've got a lot going on up here, in my good ol' brainmeats. More than you could ever even begin to understand.  
IamAwesome6: So stop stalling and start dropping!

Elizabeta unconsciously stuck out her tongue at the computer screen, and then reveled in the aghast embarrassment regarding her own outward immaturity. Lifting her chin with a cautious dignity, she checked if anyone had witnessed her in her weaker moments, nervously scanning her empty room.

TheRevolutionary123: Okay, I'm beginning, so just shut up already.  
IamAwesome6: Yessss!  
IamAwesome6: Come to papa! :)  
IamAwesome6: Yes yess yesssss!  
TheRevolutionary123: Ugh.  
TheRevolutionary123: You're really creepy.  
IamAwesome6: And you're really slow.  
IamAwesome6: Come on, drop your stuff faster, come onnn!  
IamAwesome6: Sfhdhdljlnjlh  
IamAwesome6: I am dying of old age over here  
IamAwesome6: Revvy.  
IamAwesome6: Rev.  
IamAwesome6: Oh my beloved savior Cthulhu...  
IamAwesome6: I am normally patient but

He cut himself off as the first item appeared, and flocked across the screen in a matter of nanoseconds to greedily snatch up the prize. If it had been a real drop party, he would of done a superb job at collecting items and gold.

IamAwesome6: ...  
IamAwesome6: This is a piece of cow meat.  
TheRevolutionary123: Beef, respectively.  
IamAwesome6: And this is a whole chicken.  
IamAwesome6: These are shrimp.  
IamAwesome6: Oh look, more chicken.  
IamAwesome6: If this is actually all meat I am going to scream.  
IamAwesome6: ...  
IamAwesome6: HOLY SHIT THIS IS ALL MEAT  
IamAwesome6: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
TheRevolutionary123: Haha, loser.  
IamAwesome6: Why  
IamAwesome6: Why would anybody do such a cruel thing  
IamAwesome6: I think my entire life has been is ruined because of this single event  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh, just eat your meat and suck it up.  
IamAwesome6: That sounds really dirty... :(  
TheRevolutionary123: That's because it was supposed to sound really dirty.  
IamAwesome6: ...  
TheRevolutionary123: ;)  
IamAwesome6: Hey, look, a lobster.  
IamAwesome6: Lobsters are worth like, 60 gold, right?  
TheRevolutionary123: Yeah, around that.  
IamAwesome6: Sweet.

Elizabeta tapped her knee in tune to an old Hungarian folk song, pleased as punch with how things had turned out for her. Although she hated to admit it, she was actually _enjoying_ herself with how things were, and if she were forced to, she might even have admitted that the entire situation had ended up sort of, well, _fun._

IamAwesome6: Kekekekekeke  
TheRevolutionary123: Hmm?  
IamAwesome6: That was pretty cool, though.  
IamAwesome6: Almost as good as me.  
IamAwesome6: Almost.  
TheRevolutionary123: How's that?  
IamAwesome6: I've done cool shit like meat drop parties before, too. But you know, better.  
IamAwesome6: Awesome prank-like things. You would of gotten a huge kick out of them, I bet.  
TheRevolutionary123: Probably not.  
IamAwesome6: Awwwww, Revvy. That's not nice.  
TheRevolutionary123: Revvy is a really stupid nickname, by the way.  
IamAwesome6: For a stupid person, proportionately so.  
TheRevolutionary123: Ooo, proportionately. That's a big word for you!  
IamAwesome6: And I sure bet you're not used to big things.  
TheRevolutionary123: … What's that supposed to mean?  
IamAwesome6: Oh, nothing really. Just, 6 meters. That's all.  
TheRevolutionary123: What?  
TheRevolutionary123: You're really creepy.  
IamAwesome6: Kekekekekekekekekeke!

Entranced by the fanciful world that was the Internet, Elizabeta could have even been tricked into believing that there wasn't any world outside of the cyber walls of her computer. So when the high-pitched squeak that belonged to her mother came bursting into her unreality, the sheer force it had almost hurled her from her seat in surprise.

"Elizabeta, dear, we brought some food back from _Mcdonalds_ for you!" Echoed her mother from the floor below her, as Elizabeta clung desperately to her chair and heaved out a strangled breath of air.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second!" She managed to call back, uprooting herself and leaning into a position that brought the computer's radiating heat even closer.

TheRevolutionary12: Hey, I'm going now.  
TheRevolutionary12: I've got Mcdonalds food to eat.  
IamAwesome6: That's okay, you were getting kind of boring anyways.  
TheRevolutionary12: Well screw you too, dude. At least I'm not six meters of fucking prick.  
IamAwesome6: Hey, wanna add me?

She stared dubiously at her screen, delicately stroking her chin with two fully-extended fingers. She admitted he wasn't the _worst_ person to add, which she noted with slight relation to the two noobs who had approached her earlier in her gaming session, or rather, any other bighead she had met in her year of playing Runescape. But after a brief, hurried moment of decision, she also came to the conclusion that he wasn't the _best_ person to add, either. She could only expect the guy to be much more trouble than he was possibly worth. So in a grand total of 28.74 seconds of rashly searching for a solution to what she believed to be a pointless problem, she concluded that it would be for the best_ not to add him._

And what did it matter, not adding this one guy? It wasn't like he could ever amount to anything at all to her; the pathetic, lonely player who had fallen for her commonplace trap.

She stared with a final wave of apologetic uncertainty, a very familiar urge mentally head-butting her with its own convulsive pleads, and then she successfully shook off all of her wavering opinions long enough to snap her fingers dutifully across her keyboard. The response took all of two seconds to complete, and when she slammed down on her enter key with all the stubborn resistance she could muster, the itch seemed to curl back into itself, sulkily going into its previous equilibrium.

TheRevolutionary12: Nah.  
IamAwesome6: What? Why not?  
TheRevolutionary12: Because you're really annoying and I don't actually like you.  
IamAwesome6: That  
IamAwesome6: I think that wounded a bit of my soul right there  
TheRevolutionary123: Yup.  
IamAwesome6: Ow.  
IamAwesome6: To be fair, I don't really like you, either.  
IamAwesome6: You ever heard of the phrase, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer?'  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh. So we're enemies now?  
IamAwesome6: Looks like it, toots.  
IamAwesome6: And lemme tell ya,  
IamAwesome6: My enemies never stand a chance against the Awesome, Dazzling, Majestic Me.  
IamAwesome6: Because of my 107 Member! :) Yeah!  
TheRevolutionary123: Go back to sucking on your meat, asshat.  
TheRevolutionary123: I've never had an enemy that stood even a little bit of a chance against me.  
TheRevolutionary123: They got Hella Wrecked, if you know what I am saying.  
TheRevolutionary123: C8  
IamAwesome6: Your smiley face is dumb and you should feel bad for using it.  
TheRevolutionary123: I thought it was creative.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah, but it's also really dumb.  
TheRevolutionary123: Look, it has sunglasses.  
IamAwesome6: Dumb.

"_Elizabeta!_" Came an exasperated voice, yet again thudding unceremoniously through Elizabeta's dreary fortress and snapping her to attention.

"Mom, I'm coming, just one _second!_" She cried back, momentarily infused by her mother's nagging. Her thoughts bogged over into a smothering of frustrated thoughts, grumbling irritably over the impatience and strict opinion her mother daily forced onto her. If she waited too long and her food got cold, that was her _own_ problem, and not _hers._

"It's been _more_ than a _second!_"

"Just... _Oh my god_, I'll be down_ soon! _Just _calm down_!" Elizabeta soothed her wrinkled brow with the stroke of a stiff thumb. Her hands then boomed with a new, furious speed, splaying themselves deliriously across the keyboard and scattering thin fingers in a zealous dance for completion.

TheRevolutionary123: Okay I really gotta go  
IamAwesome6: Wait, don't you want to like, eat your food upstairs  
IamAwesome6: We can insult each other some more  
IamAwesome6: Maybe get some beers down at the pub  
IamAwesome6: Get really wasted and kill a bear  
IamAwesome6: The possibilities in this game are endless!  
TheRevolutionary123: As much as I want to spend more time with you  
TheRevolutionary123: Which, by the way, I don't want to at all  
TheRevolutionary123: There is some delicious fastfood downstairs, just calling my name.  
TheRevolutionary123: I can hear them now, those poor mouth-watering bastards.  
TheRevolutionary123: Liiiiz, Liiiiiiz, please, eat uuuuus.  
IamAwesome6: Liz?  
TheRevolutionary123: Oops, crap, didn't mean to give you my actual name.  
TheRevolutionary123: Ew, you could be like, a seventy-year old pedophile, and now you know my name.  
TheRevolutionary123: I need to log out of my account before it's too late.  
IamAwesome6: Hey, I'm not old!  
IamAwesome6: I'm 19!  
TheRevolutionary123: I believe that about as much as I believe you about your 107 main.  
IamAwesome6: And even if I was an old man,  
IamAwesome6: Which I am not,  
IamAwesome6: I'd be like, the coolest old dude ever! I'd get all the hookers and have all the crazy parties!  
IamAwesome6: Who wouldn't want to hang out with me?  
TheRevolutionary123: Why am I still even listening to you?  
TheRevolutionary123: Viszlát, motherfucker!  
IamAwesome6: Wait wait wait!

Without another word, she threw her mouse over the log-out button, bringing her righteous hand down in a curved flourish as she slammed on her mouse-pad. The unrestrained force she used with her technique had her half-surprised, half-impressed that she hadn't broken anything. If she'd had company, she was sure that they would of clapped and whistled at her truly miraculous performance. In a state of frivolous charm, Elizabeta may have even gotten up in order to take a quaint bow, maybe even several, that would be so modest and undeniably cute that the whole display would have been sure to please 'em.

"Elizabeta! If you don't come down here right this instant, I'm coming up there!"

"I'm coming now, mom!"

Elizabeta raced down her twenty-seven crooked stairs, leaping over the last five and landing at the bottom with all the grace of a cat that had been given several sloshes of hard whiskey. Her mother and father had already finished with their meals, and they had trudged away to engage in their own separate festivities for the evening. Elizabeta could hear the muffled musical numbers slithering into the rest of the first-floor of her house, where she guessed her father was snuggled into his usual warm seat and watching a showing of _Glee_. Her mother stood several feet away from her at the kitchen sink, washing an endless pile of dirtied dishes with too little water, and too much dish soap.

"It took you long enough, Liz." Her mother remarked with an upturned nose, as her hand scrubbed in desperation to wash off the gathering suds from a ketchup-stained plate.

"I was just busy doing, you know, homework stuff." Elizabeta said, snatching up her bag of fast food. Without any signal of departure, she then fled to the dining room to feast.

As she devoured her hamburger, her mind briefly wandered back to earlier, with Iamawesome6. She wondered whether she should have added him or not, and for a sketchy moment, she found herself looking back on her decision with regretful thinking. But the moment passed when she noticed the appetizingly tender smell of her beef patty, and with every mouth-watering bite, the remembrance of the white-haired cretin wore off her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I found out a few days ago that getting nice reviews is literally the BEST feeling ever.

Alright, here we go. ((I'm sorry about the start of this chapter.))

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Inuyasha, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Disney and Chicago don't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Two

It was a plan-less Saturday, free from the stress brought on from her strict school. Denying herself from the adventures of that day, Elizabeta spent a better half of her Saturday draped comically over her living room couch. Like a living ragdoll, she lay askew, toppled across the back of the couch and spilling forth, until her head met with the carpeted floor.

After her parents had finished with their separate lunches, her father waddled into the living room in order to confront her, in hopes of bringing order to his household once more. She instead retaliated, and informed him that she was in her current position because she was eagerly thinking over her future, and what to do in order to achieve the best possible outcome. At this joyous news, her father nodded a stubbly chin in approval and left his daughter to herself.

But what really occupied her mind was the dramatic last chapter to her current favorite Fanfiction, _Flaming Passion_. It was a sixty-five chapter epic, the fourth installment in the series, focusing on the _hot _(Elizabeta cracked herself up) relationship between Zuko and Aang from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

The final chapter had been both a shocker and a tearjerker, and had left Elizabeta awake and shaky through the night. It had been a three year leap through time, after Aang had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Kokoro. They were a happy family then, settled down in a homey cabin house by the melancholic lapping of the sea.

It all went downhill, though, when Aang told Zuko that he wasn't the real father. He goes further to explain that he had had an affair with Sokka those three years ago, who happened to be Kokoro's rightful guardian all along. Zuko had been left in shambles after his confession, and he had afterwards left to go drink his sorrows away. After a few drinks, he tittered dangerously around their local train station and in a drunken fog, toppled over onto the tracks, and was hit on spot by an oncoming train. Aang was in a state of sheer misery when the news was delivered to him by Sokka. Sokka tries in vain to reconcile the poor airbender, but he was already too far gone in his despair to accept any aid. Aang's last words still painfully echoed through Elizabeta's mind, and the very thought of those ghostly lines still ran frigid shivers down her spine.

"_No, Sokka, you are the father of my child, but you are not actually the father of my child. Zuko will always be the father. I love Zuko, not you. I will always love Zuko, but he is dead and I am sad and there is no hope in me or Kokoro's futures. We will die alone and sad."_

It was approximately four o'clock, four hours from when she had initially thrown herself over her couch. Elizabeta was lying on her perch and further questioning the world, when her mother trotted into the living room and shooed her up to her room. Elizabeta slunk up her crooked stairs, infuriated by the very injustice of it all.

Thirty minutes later, she was juggling a _Inuyasha_ lemon oneshot with sitting patiently on a pathway in Runescape, sluggishly chatting with one of her friends. Her friend had multiple difficulties with the keyboard, but he completely made up for it in how absolutely _adorable _Elizabeta thought he was.

Makepastanotwar: So I met somoen new yesterday  
Makepastanotwar: And by met I mean hes been kind of following me around  
Makepastanotwar: I dont think he likes me at all though  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh? Why do you think that?  
Makepastanotwar: Its sort of weird. He doesnt talk. He just stares all angry like and scary  
TheRevolutionary123: Well, have you ever thought that he might just be a little shy?  
Makepastanotwar: Ve~  
Makepastanotwar: I guess  
Makepastanotwar: He kind of reminds me of a really big scary puppy  
Makepastanotwar: Id be happy to be his friend. But he wont talk and its kinda hard to talk to him  
Makepastanotwar: Hes a lot taller then me too  
Makepastanotwar: I dont really know what im going to do when i see him on monday...  
Makepastanotwar: Liz?  
TheRevolutionary123: Heh, bondage.  
Makepastanotwar: What?  
TheRevolutionary123: Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to actually type that.  
Makepastanotwar: Whats bondage  
TheRevolutionary123: Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over, dear.  
Makepastanotwar: Ve...

Elizabeta cracked her knuckles with delicious precision, preparing herself to get all _motherly_ on this _cute little dude_. People had told her before that her maternal attitude was one of her dearest blessings, and it was also her own favorite attribute. She was famous in her wide friend group for her cultured advice, and the weathered girls and boys would come flocking to her day in, and day out. Elizabeta would stay by their sides with a polite grace, ready with an open ear, a spare shoulder and a loving heart.

It had been that way for as long as she could remember, and so it was with much experience and care that she went to type her answer.

TheRevolutionary123: It sounds to me like this young boy just wants to be your friend and is too shy to ask.  
TheRevolutionary123: Besides, even if he wasn't trying to be your friend and he actually has malicious intentions, it's good to confront him.  
TheRevolutionary123: Being kind to him will take him by surprise.  
TheRevolutionary123: So just say, "Hello. How are you?" and that's all.  
TheRevolutionary123: And it's not like anybody could hate a cutie like yourself!  
Makepastanotwar: Okay i can do that...  
Makepastanotwar: Thank you, lizzy  
Makepastanotwar: Youre the best  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh, you. :)  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm always happy to help.  
TheRevolutionary123: So, what's new, otherwise?  
Makepastanotwar: Ve...  
Makepastanotwar: Oh  
Makepastanotwar: Someones teaching me some emoticons  
TheRevolutionary123: Well, how about you show me some?  
Makepastanotwar: Okay  
Makepastanotwar: This is a cat face :3  
TheRevolutionary123: Mmhm.  
Makepastanotwar: 0: surprised  
Makepastanotwar: B) sunglasses  
TheRevolutionary123: I think C8 is the one that has sunglasses, actually.  
Makepastanotwar: Maybe  
Makepastanotwar: I don't think so  
TheRevolutionary123: ):  
Makepastanotwar: I learned that one too  
Makepastanotwar: Ummm  
Makepastanotwar: Oh  
Makepastanotwar: And i also learnd how to make a bunny  
Makepastanotwar: But its really hard  
TheRevolutionary123: Want to show it to me, anyways?  
Makepastanotwar: Sure. But you cant talk  
TheRevolutionary123: Okay. (:  
Makepastanotwar: Promise?  
TheRevolutionary123: I promise.  
Makepastanotwar: Okay here i go. Dont talk  
Makepastanotwar: (\ /)  
Makepastanotwar: ( . .)  
IamAwesome6: Well, look what we've got here!  
Makepastanotwar: C(")(")

Elizabeta could feel the deafening_ crack_ as her heart broke away and plummeted straight into her stomach. Her unbelieving eyes slithered to the spot in which she spied a familiar patch of white pixelated hair bounding their direction. IamAwesome6 ungracefully plopped down in front of the two, seated in a position that instead had him staring in the opposite direction from where the other two were. He stayed in this position for the rest of the conversation.

Elizabeta sat at the end of her seat, mouth ajar and a set of shining, affronted eyes absolutely boggled at what was in front of them. She felt like a cartoon character, both in her over-the-top appearance and in the sense that a heavy, questionably deadly anvil had just been dropped on her.

TheRevolutionary123: Holy shit.  
IamAwesome6: Man, this sure is a coincidence!  
TheRevolutionary123: This isn't even possible  
TheRevolutionary123: What did you do?  
IamAwesome6: Yup, such a crazy coincidence.  
TheRevolutionary123: Have you been stalking me?  
Makepastanotwar: ;-;  
Makepastanotwar: Thats a crying face  
IamAwesome6: I like to think that it's a force.  
IamAwesome6: A secret force, bringing us both together.  
TheRevolutionary123: No, please don't joke like that, oh my god.  
Makepastanotwar: ;A;  
Makepastanotwar: That is also a crying face  
TheRevolutionary123: And you destroyed his bunny!  
TheRevolutionary123: You are a horrible man.  
Makepastanotwar: Its mouth is just open now

She glared passionately at her computer screen, the beginning of a headache pounding at the back of her skull. She considered whether it would be too harsh just to block him on the spot. She instead decided that the bastard wasn't worth the several clicks to do so, and instead, she directed her character to get up as indignantly as possible.

Her character instead got up, scooted sideways, trudged over to IamAwesome6- and then stood on top of him. It was better than nothing, Elizabeta supposed.

TheRevolutionary123: Come on makepastanotwar, let's go.  
Makepastanotwar: You can call me Feliciano  
TheRevolutionary123: … I know that, Feliciano, but I was trying to make sure HE didn't know it.  
Makepastanotwar: Oh  
Makepastanotwar: Oops

As soon as Makepastanotwar, or Feliciano, started to follow her, Elizabeta turned on her Run and began to sprint franticly away. Her reality had just had a touch of bizarre complexity, unwelcome and disturbing in all of its brief acquaintance. It was with both intolerance and frantic resistance that she fled away from the scene, absolutely positive with her decision.

As her running meter rocketed down to a measly 5%, she felt confident in finally being rid of their undeserved guest. She stopped only when they had reached Falador, hiding in a discrete place beside the barber's shop. Feliciano, after he had stopped following her, stumbled into the shop and clicked incessantly on the barber for a free haircut.

Makepastanotwar: I think im gonna get red hair this time  
TheRevolutionary123: Uuuugh, that dude is a such a creep.  
TheRevolutionary123: If you ever see him again, just run, okay?  
TheRevolutionary123: Grrr, the very thought of him makes me want to kick something...  
Makepastanotwar: Or should i get brown hair  
Makepastanotwar: Brown or red  
TheRevolutionary123: I swear if I ever see him again...  
Makepastanotwar: Red or brown  
Makepastanotwar: Please help  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh, do brown. The red always looked a bit tacky to me.  
Makepastanotwar: Thanks  
TheRevolutionary123: Mmhmm, anytime.  
TheRevolutionary123: God, I hate him.

Feliciano exited the Barbershop, experimentally shutting the shop's door, reopening it, and then closing it again. His hair was shortly cropped now, and shone a light chestnut brown. Elizabeta liked it.

TheRevolutionary123: But did you read anything I just said?  
Makepastanotwar: A little...  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm serious, Feliciano!  
TheRevolutionary123: Stay away from him.  
Makepastanotwar: He didnt seem so bad  
Makepastanotwar: He reminds me of that guy who followed me yesterday  
Makepastanotwar: I think hes just shy is all  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh, he's the opposite of that.  
Makepastanotwar: Well maybe hes not what you think of when you think of 'shy'  
Makepastanotwar: But hes shy to me  
TheRevolutionary123: Well, we lost him anyways. I doubt he'll find us again.  
Makepastanotwar: If he does though i think you shoudl follow your own advice  
TheRevolutionary123: How's that?  
Makepastanotwar: You should confront him  
Makepastanotwar: Hello. How are you  
TheRevolutionary123: Honey, that's a sweet thing to say, but it just wouldn't help in this situation...  
Makepastanotwar: Ve... B/

Once more, they sat together in a silent reassurance, completely comfortable in each other's presence.

Elizabeta had befriended Feliciano a few weeks after she had first started playing Runescape. On the way to pick up a new tinderbox, she had stumbled across him as he was being brutally attacked by a bandit. Bravely had she dived into the spectacle and saved the young boy, killing the wretched bandit and pulling the poor player away to safety. The entire scenario was doused in so much heroism, Elizabeta believed an entire adventure novel could be written just about that one meeting.

Feliciano expressed that he found no joy in killing to level up, communicating in his own slow mannerism that the very idea of it frightened him. He later refused to level up on any of the other more peaceful skills, such as fishing or fire making, complaining that it was just too much work to do so. He admittedly had tried to level up in cooking in order to join the Cooking Guild, but he had tearfully given up after only 8 levels.

Despite how often he played Runescape, he was only a level 5. Elizabeta had once inquired why he would spend so much time lazing around on a computer game when he could just laze around in real life. She had received from him the wavering answer of '_I dont know. Its kinda fun i guess'_.

Elizabeta had a large cluster of friends in Runescape, all of which she felt a sort of fondness and loyalty towards. But out of the great majority of them, she felt that she was closest to Feliciano. Her affections had sometimes been driven to the point where she identified herself as some sort of long-lost sister of his, that neither of them had ever known about. It was just like _Parent Trap_, except they were not a goofy set of twins, nor were they trying desperately to hook their parents back up. But their life in this fantasy of hers panned out just like the scene where the two twins had just found out that they were related, an endless cycle of excitement, amazement, and sweet alarm.

But even if there wasn't any concrete evidence of blood relation, the strong ropes of friendship firmly held the two of them together in a steady lock of foreverness. This statement was actually very sappy in itself, Elizabeta realized, but she still held firmly to this overly saturated notion. And if she ever had enough courage to bring it up to Feliciano, she knew he would agree, as well.

They were as they were fifteen minutes before, resting at a short distance from one another and discussing emoticons, when Elizabeta noticed another person on her game's radar. Her radar picked up surrounding civilians as small dots, coded by specific colors on whether they were a distinct friend, or not. This dot was a faint yellow, branded as either a stranger, or someone she had not yet added to any of her varied lists of choice. She stared at it, slightly suspicious, although she assured herself that she shouldn't be. Lots of people went through Falador over the course of a single day. But as the dot drew nearer, her suspicions grew surer, until finally a collection of white was obscuring her view of Runescape's landscape once more.

TheRevolutionary123: God DAMN IT.  
IamAwesome6: Hello again, sweet cheeks. :)  
IamAwesome6: I sure had a bad lag back there.  
IamAwesome6: So, what have you two been up to?

Elizabeta practically slammed two balled fists onto her keyboard, ready to shut off the computer in her own frothy rage. But if she were to do so, she knew she would be leaving the ever-so innocent Feliciano in this man's evil clutches, a feat she would sooner impale herself than do. And so in the name of protecting her practically-brother figure, she forced herself to go on against this truly mighty foe.

TheRevolutionary123: Can you leave us alone?  
IamAwesome6: But I'm boored. And there's nothing to doo.  
IamAwesome6: Let's have another meat drop party. Or let's go to a drop party.  
IamAwesome6: In fact, why don't we just have a party. There doesn't have to be any dropping or whatever.  
TheRevolutionary123: We're not going with you. Go have a party by yourself.  
IamAwesome6: Well, you're not being any fun. :(  
TheRevolutionary123: I hope you're the only one attending, you depressing piece of shit.  
IamAwesome6: Hey, that actually hurt a little...  
Makepastanotwar: Hello

Elizabeta arched her brows, her nose inches away from her screen. She knew that her positioning was bad for her eyesight, but her alarm and her engrossment had actually sucked her to the game's window.

She could admit that she sometimes had the slightest tendency for over-dramatization.

Her stomach twisted in a nervous excitement, unsure of whether or not she was still able to whisk away Feliciano before he could do anything brash. Although she entrusted herself entirely to him, she was worried that his youthful ignorance may be taken for granted, or otherwise misunderstood. Especially in the presence of such disgusting company, Elizabeta knew Feliciano was in dire need of her complete protection.

IamAwesome6: Hello there!  
IamAwesome6: Feliciano, right? That's what you said, I think. Would that be Italian?  
Makepastanotwar: How are you?  
IamAwesome6: Great, now that I'm talking to a cute thing like you!  
Makepastanotwar: Okay  
Makepastanotwar: Im sorry  
IamAwesome6: Why would that be, you little bird?  
Makepastanotwar: Lizzys being kind of mean

Elizabeta gaped. Her fingers stirred, demanding that she typed at once, and right herself where she had been incorrectly wronged. Her stomach whirred in a stew of unpleasant feelings, the bland emotion of betrayal pressed firmly into her chest. In a display of self righteousness, or what she thought was self righteousness, her first reaction was to revolt against Felicano's seemingly rude behavior.

But instead she sat in her seat, upright and perfectly stilled, waiting for what her beloved Feliciano had to say. Despite anything, she still held a secure trust in him, and her own injured esteem could never indefinitely break her away from that idea.

IamAwesome6: Kekekekeke!  
IamAwesome6: It's fine. I'm used to it.  
IamAwesome6: It means a lot that you care, though! ;)  
Makepastanotwar: Shes really nice actually  
IamAwesome6: Is she, now? That's a big shocker.  
TheRevolutionary123: … Hey.  
Makepastanotwar: Im sure that if she was more usde to you then she wouldnt hate you as much  
IamAwesome6: Kekeke, really?  
Makepastanotwar: Ve!  
Makepastanotwar: I gotta go now  
Makepastanotwar: I have work i need to do  
TheRevolutionary123: But you never work.  
Makepastanotwar: …  
Makepastanotwar: That was a lie  
Makepastanotwar: I just wanted to give you guys some space to sort stuff out  
Makepastanotwar: I was actually just going to go eat pasta  
Makepastanotwar: Ciao

Feliciano's character grew rigid and speechless, until he completely disappeared from next to her, signaling that he had logged off.

Elizabeta sat in stunned absence, staring down bashfully into the folds of her skirt. Along the hems trailed a bold red, so intense that it seemed to engulf her completely in her current feeble attitude. She supposed that Feliciano was correct with his jurisdiction, and she was being rather mean to this outsider. The revelation came with a painful stab to her self image, swallowing bits and pieces of her beloved _'maturity'_ she thought she was so heavily gratified with. She locked two nervous toes together, squirming slightly in her chair. Bringing two uncannily weak eyes to her monitor, her appearance contradicted her normally strong, independent aura with a sudden obstruction.

Doubtfully, she floated her long fingers above her keyboard, then brought them down in an unsteady, forcefully optimistic swoop.

TheRevolutionary123: Welpdfhj  
TheRevolutionary123: Shit. My swoop was too powerful.  
IamAwesome6: He was the most adorable thing I've ever seen.  
IamAwesome6: Is he dating anybody, do you know?  
TheRevolutionary123: He's 12.  
IamAwesome6: … Oh.  
IamAwesome6: ...  
IamAwesome6: I'm not a pedophile.  
TheRevolutionary123: Yeah you are.

She was skeptical, that much was for sure. Elizabeta waited for the other to speak first, her own questions running amok in her fervent mind. After a minute passed, she at last couldn't wait any longer, and the furious speed and fumbling curiosity in which she typed could only be matched by one other.

TheRevolutionary123: So waht od you wnt to do?/  
IamAwesome6: Hwo old are yuo  
TheRevolutionary123: *what *do *want  
IamAwesome6: *How *you  
TheRevolutionary123: Fucksicles.  
IamAwesome6: Huh?  
TheRevolutionary123: What.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, right. Doing stuff. Uh. Parties?  
TheRevolutionary123: Wait, no, what?  
TheRevolutionary123: Did you just ask for my age?  
IamAwesome6: No...  
IamAwesome6: Well, actually, yeah. I can't hide from it, since the statement is right up there, in all of its awesome glory.  
IamAwesome6: So what, anyways? I'm just a little curious!  
IamAwesome6: I'm not being a creeper or anything.  
IamAwesome6: It's not that weird, asking for people's age, and stuff!  
IamAwesome6: Don't judge me, here.  
TheRevolutionary123: Calm down, I wasn't going to judge you.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah you were!  
IamAwesome6: You're just saying that to get my guard down!  
IamAwesome6: I KNOW these things!  
IamAwesome6: In just a few seconds, you're going to say 'Ooooh, you are soooo creeepy!'  
IamAwesome6: And then you're going to run away.  
IamAwesome6: Again.  
IamAwesome6: But that will be fine by me!  
IamAwesome6: I already ran after you once, and I won't do it again.  
IamAwesome6: Nuh uh. Nope.  
IamAwesome6: Not happening.  
TheRevolutionary123: You're rambling. (:  
IamAwesome6: No I'm not!  
TheRevolutionary123: You so are, dude.  
IamAwesome6: I'm just spelling out the picture here is all, because you're too dumb to get it otherwise!  
TheRevolutionary123: …  
IamAwesome6: God damn it, just answer the question, already!

Elizabeta grinned wryly, chewing delicately on her pinky's tip.

When parents first let their children onto the Internet, their first set of warnings were as following: _"Don't talk to strangers", "Don't tell anyone your name"_, and _"Don't tell anyone your age"_. Their argumentations strongly had to do with the dangers of the unrestricted Internet, and the unsafe people that lurked amongst every other corner. The speech was in good regards by itself, for the Internet was a vast place and there was some terroristic people. And in the end, it was just the pure intentions of a parent trying to protect their child from an insecure, potentially scary environment.

But while it seemed like a pretty stable set of restrictions, any experienced websurfer will look back on those three major rules, and then promptly laugh themselves silly.

Despite this, Elizabeta was uncertain at first in telling him her age. She felt as though she didn't know him well enough to actually relay this type of personal information. But at the same time, she realized that she had already broken two out of the three rules in the short time she'd known him, so she also supposed that it really didn't matter, either way.

TheRevolutionary123: I'm 17.  
IamAwesome6: Whoa! Really?  
IamAwesome6: So am I!  
TheRevolutionary123: Didn't you say you were 19?  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: Yes.  
IamAwesome6: And I was lying. I'm actually 17.  
TheRevolutionary123: How am I supposed to trust you, now?  
IamAwesome6: You just are!  
TheRevolutionary123: I still think you're a shady 70 year old man, you know.  
IamAwesome6: I thought that was a joke. :(  
TheRevolutionary123: It wasn't.

Elizabeta tilted dangerously in her chair, leaning back at an angle that could ricochet her across her floor at anytime. After her unforeseen emotional and psychological downfall, she felt a little destitute, and dare she even say, bored. Glancing at her computer's clock, she noticed that it was five thirty, an hour and a half from when she had originally started playing.

She supposed she could end her gaming session with a bit of a boom.

TheRevolutionary123: Alright, let's just do something.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah! That's the spirit!  
IamAwesome6: I've been saying all along how we needed to party!  
TheRevolutionary123: I actually don't want to party.  
TheRevolutionary123: I don't feel like talking to other people right now.  
IamAwesome6: Oh.  
IamAwesome6: Uhhhh.  
IamAwesome6: Well, I don't know...  
IamAwesome6: We could have our own private dance party?  
TheRevolutionary123: What?

At that, IamAwesome6 broke out into a choppy, poorly-done dance.

There were several options on Runescape that offered an animated response. These options were placed into the system for such situations as when a player need to blow a kiss, or take a bow, or clap their hands at something or other. And then they had the various dance moves, for anybody that wanted to '_break it loose_' and have a '_sick jig_', such as the kids said.

And it was out of these five animations that IamAwesome6 abused, in front of the much humiliated Elizabeta.

TheRevolutionary123: Stop it!  
TheRevolutionary123: You look stupid!  
IamAwesome6: Kekekekeke  
IamAwesome6: You're just jealous cuz you're not as sexy as me when you dance. ;)  
IamAwesome6: Shhh, it's okay, maybe one day you'll be, with enough practice.  
IamAwesome6: Psych.  
IamAwesome6: You can never be as awesome as I am. At anything.  
TheRevolutionary123: Just, uuugh!  
TheRevolutionary123: Stop it stop it stop it!  
IamAwesome6: You can't stop my jam!  
TheRevolutionary123: Nooooo  
IamAwesome6: YOU CAN'T STOP THE MUSIC  
TheRevolutionary123: I think I'm actually going to cry.  
IamAwesome6: DANCIIING QUEEEEN  
IamAwesome6: I AM THE DANCIIING QUEEEEEN  
TheRevolutionary123: Yup, I'm actually crying.  
TheRevolutionary123: These are real tears I'm shedding, you son of a bitch.  
TheRevolutionary123: I hope you're happy.  
IamAwesome6: SEEEEE THAT GIIIIRL  
TheRevolutionary123: Sdfhjlkafh;hj

Elizabeta's forced misery was interrupted as a level 77 came to a sudden halt between the two. A shiny suit of golden armor rested heavily on his sketchy shoulders, trimmed with a royal, expensive blue. Elizabeta guessed that he was at first trying to sneak past the two, in order to make a quick stop at the bank directly behind them. Infinitely distracted by the flitting jig positioned in front of his destination, he instead had gone to interrupt IamAwesome6's shenanigans. In a brief moment of preoccupied silence, the two of them stood together as a unit.

The moment seemed to melt away, and after only a short time the mysterious gamer proceeded to bolt past them and disappear behind the semi-solid doors of the bank. Elizabeta rubbed at two stinging eyes, her aching smile taking a well-earned rest as it settled back down into a perplexed scowl. She seemed to prefer the latter expression when dealing with IamAwesome6. It felt more natural.

IamAwesome6: That guy  
IamAwesome6: He just gave me 15k  
IamAwesome6: I just got 15k for doing a stupid dance  
IamAwesome6: Revvy, do you know what this means!?  
TheRevolutionary123: What?  
TheRevolutionary123: Wait. I think I know where this is going.  
TheRevolutionary123: Come on dude, let's just. Go fishing or something.  
TheRevolutionary123: We can even go have a party now, I think I'm ready for a drop party.  
IamAwesome6: It means that we have a business!  
TheRevolutionary123: No.  
IamAwesome6: Oh my god, this is the best idea ever.  
TheRevolutionary123: No it isn't.  
IamAwesome6: We'll get costumes!  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm not doing this.  
IamAwesome6: We'll dance all over the map, every city, every building!  
TheRevolutionary123: There are times where I need to draw a line, and this is one of those times.  
IamAwesome6: We should have a name.  
IamAwesome6: The Super Awesome Me and the Subsequently Less Awesome Other Person  
TheRevolutionary123: I am not working under that title.  
IamAwesome6: Together, we'll be the most famous duo in all of Runescape!  
TheRevolutionary123: You're not listening to me at all, are you.  
IamAwesome6: People will pay thousands, no, millions to see us!  
TheRevolutionary123: Hey, I'm trying to talk to you...  
IamAwesome6: Look out, people of Runescape, because here we come!

It was in this excitement that he whisked Elizabeta off her programmed feet and whirled off into what seemed like a completely random direction. Squawking with injured pride and cackling with ignorant bliss, the dysfunctional duo made a somewhat uniformed pathway upwards. But as they flailed awkwardly along the jagged grass and 2d stones, a looming building stretched up and over the two. As they approached it with a steady jog, intimidation and fear began to quietly sink its claws into Elizabeta's soft flesh, unknowing and insidious for her.

Entering the Party Room, she unattached herself from the other's side and strolled about the checkered tiles. There was currently no party going on, and the room held a solemn absence of balloons, confetti and squealing participants. Iamawesome6 posed at the side, shifting through the Party Man's abundant trade.

When asked what her favorite color is, Elizabeta supplied her answer, and moments after she was gifted a vibrant green afro.

Equipping her new accessory, she immediately wished she had told him another color. Pushing past the already absurd notion that she was wearing an afro, the particular shade made her look like a giant, walking stalk of broccoli.

IamAwesome6 stood with a blossoming kind of intimacy beside her, sporting a bright red afro to accompany her own. Together, they looked more like an ill-fitted Christmas couple than a dancing duo, merry in none of the things decent for someone respectable to be merry in.

IamAwesome6: Okay, we're looking pretty cool.  
TheRevolutionary123: I think I'm going to barf.  
IamAwesome6: Are you nervous, Revvy?  
IamAwesome6: It's okay, a lot of people suffer from stage fright.  
IamAwesome6: Now, we should go somewhere where a lot of people will see us on our first big gig.  
IamAwesome6: I think we should go to Varrock!  
TheRevolutionary123: I don't know.  
TheRevolutionary123: I sort of don't think this is going to work. At all.  
IamAwesome6: Those are just your nerves talking! Don't listen to those, they're never right. Come on.  
TheRevolutionary123: Umm...

After one more round of wasted denial, the two were soon on their happy way to the bustling city of Varrock. On the long stroll there, they both found that behind every corner promised another great distraction. Between IamAwesome6's pleads to chase after the unicorns, and Elizabeta's more stable idea to score some loot from barbarians, they both were stuck in an amiably abstracted path. Like two attention deficit kinder gardeners, they both frolicked amongst the shambles of Runescape, startling seagulls and killing innocent farmers all the way. They only got lost twice.

Elizabeta was uncertain as to why she was doing all of this with IamAwesome6. Still recovering from a seeping heartache, the burns of Feliciano's declarations still ached. Throughout her gallop through Runescape, she constantly dampened her moods with a thousand petty thoughts, and a hundred more sour ones. Elizabeta supposed that she was allowing her emotions have complete control of her, a feat even more shallow than her ill abuse towards IamAwesome6. With a sick revelation, she found that in her own self-absorbed distress, she was missing the big, badly-programmed picture.

In a submissive emptiness, she chased after IamAwesome6 with lonesome dependence. Through an unconscious wave of smoldering emotions, her throat and ears clogged with a soundless feeling of commitment, and shame.

Through some miracle, they arrived at Varrock only twenty minutes after they had originally left. Putting up camp smack dab in the middle of town, their dancing idea proved to be an unremarkable failure. The players ran past them with little to no care for their performances, a constant line of people focused entirely on avoiding the two. Sometime into their dancing plot and completely by chance, a skeptical level 18 drew near them, shyly watching them from behind the water fountain. Her attention was only enjoyed shortly before IamAwesome6 slammed into the place beside her, demanding money from her. She had run away in horror then, disappearing forever behind the shops.

They had gotten through every ABBA song, and were starting on all the Disney songs they could recollect at that time. Finishing with her all time favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast, Elizabeta was so mystically taken, that she was sure now that her depressive funk could no longer hinder her mindset. Her conscious was finally starting to heal itself, all because of the magical splendor of bad music and crappy dancing. This definite state was also when her gaming session was drawn to its finality.

"_Elizabeta, it's time for dinner!_"

"Alright, one second, mom!" Elizabeta called back, scrambling to grab hold of her mouse. Shoving back a loose strand of hair, she scrolled precariously around the page, clicking out of tabs and picking hastily at her settings. She could of honestly sworn that she had only just made her way up to her room, after being banished from the living room.

IamAwesome6: DIIID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS  
IamAwesome6: WHEN I ASKED  
IamAwesome6: FOR SONS?  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: (Revvy, this is your bit.)  
IamAwesome6: (Revvy, come on, you're embarrassing me.)  
IamAwesome6: (You're not even dancing.)  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh, sorry. I need to go.  
IamAwesome6: What!  
IamAwesome6: But we've only gotten like, 1k!  
TheRevolutionary123: Just dance by yourself, or something.  
IamAwesome6: But there's no fun in that! I need a partner!  
TheRevolutionary123: I'll dance with you the next time I get on.  
TheRevolutionary123: Now I need to get to dinner before mom gets angry at me.  
IamAwesome6: Wait!  
TheRevolutionary123: What?  
TheRevolutionary123: I really need to go, and for your information, I don't even like Mulan.  
TheRevolutionary123: It's depiction of Chinese culture is racist and wrong.  
IamAwesome6: Hey, screw you, Mulan was a great movie!  
IamAwesome6: And, I mean... Damn it, that wasn't even the point!  
IamAwesome6: You need to add me.  
TheRevolutionary123: Why do I need to do that?  
IamAwesome6: So I can contact you for our next gig!  
IamAwesome6: We're partners now!  
TheRevolutionary123: Weren't we enemies?  
IamAwesome6: We can still be enemies, and also be partners.  
IamAwesome6: Haven't you ever seen the musical 'Chicago'?  
TheRevolutionary123: No.  
IamAwesome6: Oh.  
IamAwesome6: Well sorry, I just totally spoiled the ending for you.  
TheRevolutionary123: If I add you, will you leave me alone?  
IamAwesome6: Yes, for the moment.  
TheRevolutionary123: Will you stop stalking me?  
IamAwesome6: Yes, but that really was just a coincidence.  
IamAwesome6: You were kinda sitting in the middle of a pathway.  
TheRevolutionary123: Will you never annoy me ever again and actually act like a sane person when I try and talk to you?  
IamAwesome6: I can't guarantee that.

"_Elizabeta_, for the last time, _come down to dinner_!" Her mother commanded, a rising temper evident behind her shrill words. Elizabeta bit down on her lip, _thinking._

TheRevolutionary123: Okay, okay, I'm adding you.  
TheRevolutionary123: There, you're added.  
IamAwesome6: Yes!  
TheRevolutionary123: Yeah yeah, whatever, bye.  
IamAwesome6: This is going to be a great partnership, Revvy.  
IamAwesome6: I can feel it in my bones.  
IamAwesome6: It's a beautiful start of... Something or other.  
TheRevolutionary123: Viszlát, creep.  
IamAwesome6: Hallo, Revvy. :)

And with another fumbling flourish, she was racing down her twenty-seven crooked stairs before her mother could march up to her room and kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter is kind of lamer than the other ones. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it a bit more than I do, though.

I don't really have much of anything else to say, so leave reviews if you will, they're always very nice to read. They can be as detailed or as simplistic as you want them to be, it's all good up in here, yo. uou

Disclaimers and whatnot: Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither does a bunch of songs I included in this chapter. Neither does Runescape.

* * *

Chapter Three

It was a slow-moving Monday, two days after she had added IamAwesome6.

On Sunday, her friends had requested for her presence. Through a strained submission, she had agreed to join five of her bouncy schoolmates on a day at the mall, five of which she could hardly call friends, but she could hardly decline from. For what seemed like an eternity for the impatient Elizabeta, she put her computer obsessions aside to engage in the society outside of her enclosed bedroom. For a grand total of five hours, she took a break from staring at her computer screen to instead stare at expensive blouses and twinkling, crystal earrings, that of which she could only dream of buying.

Monday for her had been hectic in itself, a pile of homework sinisterly floating over her conscious. At some point today, she had to hunker down and write a six page essay on the Odyssey, a complicated report that had been required by the most strict, loose-toothed teacher in her entire school. She was not looking forward to it.

So instead of doing her essay, she busied herself with the ever-so-easy life option of procrastination, slicing up demons and monsters in the depths of Runescape's Wilderness. She was stacking up a good fortune in doing so, the gold piling up with every dull swish of her square blade. As her mind flooded over in dumbed bliss, her slanted expression widened into a curious scowl when a PM popped up in her chatbox.

From IamAwesome6: Hey.  
From IamAwesome6: You weren't online yesterday.

Elizabeta dived into the lone confounds of a broken-down house, safely guarded from the monsters outside. She sat with her back up against the dirty walls, regaining energy and health that had been lost.

A demon briefly darkly loomed outside her house, gazing in at her with an unintelligible stare. It shone a brilliant crimson hue, two sturdy horns escalating from its devilish face. A collection of torn rags decorated his body, hung decorously to compliment a round backside. After a brief moment, it skulked on in its short, repetitive walk, staring eerily off into another direction. Elizabeta longed to kill it, her blood-lust overpowering.

To IamAwesome6: Yeah, I do have a life.  
From IamAwesome6: Kekeke, that's funny.  
From IamAwesome6: You don't have a life if you're playing Runescape.  
From IamAwesome6: That's the number one rule of like,  
From IamAwesome6: The universe.  
To IamAwesome6: You play Runescape.  
From IamAwesome6: I'm the exception to the rule, of course!  
From IamAwesome6: I'm the exception to every rule!  
From IamAwesome6: Because I'm special.  
To IamAwesome6: Yeah. Special.  
To IamAwesome6: What do you want?  
From IamAwesome6: Well, since you were a lousy partner and ditched me yesterday, I had to get other people to dance with me.  
From IamAwesome6: But since you're online, I guess you can join us.  
From IamAwesome6: The more the merrier, right?  
To IamAwesome6: Do I have to? I'm in the Wildy, at the moment.  
To IamAwesome6: You sound like you already have plenty of people now. Why do you need me?  
From IamAwesome6: Because the more the merrier, like I just said!  
From IamAwesome6: Come oon, there are people here I want you to meet.  
From IamAwesome6: They're really awesome! Not as much as me obviously, but they're up there.  
To IamAwesome6: Are they your friends?  
From IamAwesome6: Yup.  
To IamAwesome6: Then I have a feeling I won't like them all that much.  
From IamAwesome6: Oh come on, they're great.  
From IamAwesome6: Just give them a chance.  
To IamAwesome6: … Fine, but be happy that I'm doing this. I could be leveling up right now.  
From IamAwesome6: Yes!  
To IamAwesome6: Where are you?

IamAwesome6 and his group were down in Varrock, at the same spot he and Elizabeta had attempted their own sullen ambitions on Saturday. Elizabeta felt oddly radiant at the knowledge that he was still dancing there, as though the location deemed a sentimental value for the other. The idea was definitely a goof and a fraud, Elizabeta realized, and she coughed into her hand with fake bemusement to hide her otherwise overwhelming embarrassment. He was probably still there because his dancing idea still deemed unsuccessful, even in her absence, and because Varrock was the place he could most likely gain some attention in.

The trip back to Varrock was long and event-less for Elizabeta, a jagged trail downwards. She cursed at her own hair-brained tendencies, as she raced around Runescape with a bewildered aggression. She had flaked on buying more runes after she had run out prior, leaving her with no way to teleport to her location. She was so used to being tossed from town to town at the snap of a finger, the routes by foot had become completely foreign to her. She had a map, because every player was generously supplied with a built-in map in case of circumstances such as these. But unluckily for her, one of her many faults was that she never had particularly understood how to read a map, stuck between the lines and hills and confusing colors. Ten minutes longer than needed, she finally made her way into Varrock.

The arrival at her destination was expectedly worrying, although she felt doubly as bad for the unwarned people filing through Varrock.

Iamawesome6 and three other players danced, not in unison, but in an unorganized wave of confusion, swiveling in and out of the center of Varrock in a disorderly fashion. Elizabeta entered the square as IamAwesome6 was vocalizing his rendition of _Call Me Maybe_, in which he managed to fill each typed lyric with a blossoming passion she never knew could be possible over Runescape's chatting system. They had managed to attract a moderately-sized group of people, mildly fascinated by the commotion and snuggled closely to watch the unraveling scene.

Joining IamAwesome6 in his magnificent plot was a level 109, a level 46, and a level 3.

IamAwesome6: AND ALL THE GUYS  
IamAwesome6: THEY TRY TO CHAAASE ME  
IamAwesome6: BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER  
IamAwesome6: Hey, Revvy!  
IamAwesome6: You actually made it!

IamAwesome6 abruptly stopped his dancing, separating from his group. One by one, the others followed, disbanding from their acts with a relieved air. Their fans slowly began to dwindle out as their quirky little entertainment seemed to come to a brief halt, seeking something else to entertain themselves with.

IamAwesome6: Alright guys, this is Revvy. She was with me when I got this whole dancing idea.  
IamAwesome6: Don't be shy, introduce yourselves!  
TomatoLuvr1: Hello! C: I'm Toni.  
Favoritkleinebruder: Ludwig.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Bonjour, mademoiselle. Call me, your next lover.  
IamAwesome6: That's Francis. He's a huge slut, but don't let that bug you.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Hey! You don't actually think that about me!  
IamAwesome6: Yeah I do.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Sacrebleu! :'(

Once more, Elizabeta peeked at their levels, sneakily floating a mouse over each of their pixelated faces. Francis was the level 46, Toni was the level 109, and Ludwig was the level 3. So far, Elizabeta hadn't yet gained a positive opinion of the three (except for _Francis_, who seemed like an idiot), but she didn't have an especially negative opinion of them, either.

TheRevolutionary123: Hi, I'm Elizabeta.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Can I call you, Liz?  
TheRevolutionary123: No.  
TomatoLuvr1: It's nice to meet you, Liz! :u  
Favoritkleinebruder: Hello Liz.  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh, come on.  
TheRevolutionary123: I said no.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Haha, you're cute.  
Favoritkleinebruder: Nice to meet.  
IamAwesome6: Ludwig is my little bro. :)  
IamAwesome6: He just moved here from Germany, so he doesn't know much English, but he's been a quick learner!  
Favoritkleinebruder: Hello.  
TheRevolutionary123: Did you actually force your little brother into joining Runescape so he could help you with your stupid dancing thing?  
IamAwesome6: Yes. That is exactly what I did.  
IamAwesome6: And he has been having so much fun, you have no idea.  
Favoritkleinebruder: Hello.  
IamAwesome6: Can you feel all that excitement?  
IamAwesome6: Well alright guys, enough dillydallying. We've got work to do.  
IamAwesome6: Everyone, back in formation!  
IamAwesome6: ...  
IamAwesome6: When I say that, I mean you need guys need to MOVE.  
IamAwesome6: Oh my god, my grandma could move faster than you guys!  
IamAwesome6: I see where you're looking, Francis. Don't you dare ditch us for those babes over there!  
IamAwesome6: Toni, stop getting distracted, a flea has a longer attention span than you.  
IamAwesome6: Alright, finally. Okay Ludwig, it's your turn to sing.  
IamAwesome6: Let's go!

It was Take 2, and they were up and moving yet again, swaying to a faulty, animated beat. Elizabeta continuously clicked between her few options, alternating hesitantly between her designated options. It was actually a lot of trouble switching through a decent variety of techniques in a small amount of time, and all without lagging. It truly took someone with a lot of willpower to look so foolish.

It had been a good minute after they had started up again, eerily quiet between the group. Two players had already gathered in front of them, roguishly cackling at their silly displays. Elizabeta could feel a wriggling sense of shame starting to claw up her chest, but it swiftly left when she realized that she was playing Runescape, and that the egg was already on her, and them.

IamAwesome6: I'm not hearing any singing, Ludwig!  
IamAwesome6: I thought we agreed on Single Ladies!  
Favoritkleinebruder: But Bruder.  
FavoritkleineBruder: I not know Single Ladies.  
IamAwesome6: I don't care, just start singing!  
Favoritkleinebruder: Bruder...  
TheRevolutionary123: Don't you think you're being a little harsh?  
IamAwesome6: The boy has to work for his money, Revvy.  
Favoritkleinebruder: Single Ladies  
Favoritkleinebruder: There are Single Ladies  
Favoritkleinebruder: Single Ladies  
Favoritkleinebruder: Look at Single Ladies  
Favoritkleinebruder: La La La La La  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh my god.  
TheRevolutionary123: This is painful.  
TheRevolutionary123: Come on, tell him to stop.  
Favoritkleinebruder: La La Single Ladies La La La  
IamAwesome6: No, he's doing good. Good job, Ludwig!  
FavoritkleineBruder: Ladies are Single La La  
IamAwesome6: That's my bruder! :)  
TheRevolutionary123: This is so terrible.

As the group participated in their goofy set of adventures, a string of people slowly began to encircle the group and glue their unwarranted attention to them. Included with this bundle of attentive people there was an especially lanky level 3, sporting a full set of bronze armor and a blunt, rusty dagger. He stood in perfectly stunned stillness, not within the crowd, but far off to the opposite side. It was as though he hadn't meant to join in on the fun in the first place.

Abruptly then, the level 3 sped over to directly face Toni's character, standing squished into the front of his plain, green shirt. Despite the sudden attack on personal space, Toni's dancing continued, either too absorbed in his work or too clueless to notice the problem.

TomatoLuvr1: Well, hey there! ovo  
TomatoLuvr2: WHAT.  
TomatoLuvr2: THE FUCK.  
TomatoLuvr2: IS THIS.

Tedious of the perpetual clicking and fumbling, repeated moves, everyone except for Toni and IamAwesome6 stopped at a precise moment, and weaved themselves excitedly into the crowd of the other bystanders. With a barbaric appreciation, they watched the oncoming brawl, allowing their aching clicking-fingers a well deserved rest.

TomatoLuvr1: Oh! 0:  
TomatoLuvr1: …  
TomatoLuvr1: Well this is awkward.  
IamAwesome6: Guys, why did you stop dancing?  
IamAwesome6: Guys?  
TomatoLuvr2: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?  
IamAwesome6: Whoa! Toni, you have a twin!  
TomatoLuvr2: YOU STOLE MY USERNAME!  
TomatoLuvr2: YOU'RE THE PIECE OF SHIT THAT MADE ME NUMBER 2 INSTEAD OF NUMBER 1!  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Hey, easy on the capslock, there.  
TomatoLuvr2: GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH A RAKE, ASSHOLE!  
TomatoLuvr2: YOU'RE NOT IN THIS!  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Well now, that sounds mildly unpleasant.  
Favoritkleinebruder: ?  
XxFrenchrosesxX: (Hey, Lizzie,)  
XxFrenchrosesxX: (You think it'll be love?)  
TheRevolutionary123: (I'd say it's a fair bet.)  
TomatoLuvr1: Do you want to dance with us? :3  
TomatoLuvr2: NO I DON'T WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU, YOU HUGE BOWL OF ASSERY  
TomatoLuvr2: UNLESS IT'S THE DANCE OF DEATH  
TomatoLuvr2: THEN HELL YEAH, LET'S TANGO.  
TheRevolutionary123: (Oh, it looks like he hates him.)  
XxFrenchrosesxX: I don't know, it could still work out.

Dipping into the game's line of sight there appeared three girls, scantily dressed in the game's more risqué options of clothing. Giggling girlishly and _very _much in their own little world, they walked slowly past them, stepping in and out of their chaotic grouping.

HawtStuff46: Lolololol  
CuteGurliexox: But no rly  
CuteGirliexox: I think french guys r ttly hot ;))  
CuteGirliexox: Lumor! Lumor! Lol  
LovePink10101: Lol i think is speled lomoor  
HawtStuff46: prbly  
CuteGirliexoxo: Oh yeah thas it

Elizabeta watched as Francis shot away from the Tomato Luvrs spectacle, doggedly following after the trio. In her short time knowing him, she avidly knew she wouldn't miss him, and that his company would not be wished for on lonesome nights. And so it was with an unconscious quip of her chin that she wished him off, ridding him completely from her mind.

XxFrenchrosesxX: Sorry guys, that is my leave.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Excusez-moi! Excusez-moi, mes belles filles!  
IamAwesome6: Francis, you son of a bitch, you get back here right now!  
IamAwesome6: We have history to make!  
IamAwesome6: If you don't come back right now, you're not going to get in on any of the money!  
IamAwesome6: Francis!  
FavoritkleineBruder: Ich bin verlassen zur Versorgung der Hunde.  
IamAwesome6: What, you too?!  
FavoritkleineBruder: Auf Wiedersehen, Bruder.  
IamAwesome6: No, come on, stay on a little longer!  
IamAwesome6: Die Hunde sind in Ordnung! Sie sind in Ordnung!  
TomatoLuvr2: LET'S GO TO THE WILDERNESS  
TomatoLuvr2: I WANT TO HAVE THE HONOR OF KICKING THE SNOT OUT OF YOU MYSELF  
TomatoLuvr1: It's been a while since I went to the wildy! -u-  
TomatoLuvr2: YEAH, COME ON, LET'S GO  
TomatoLuvr1: Well, if you insist! 0:  
TomatoLuvr1: Byeee! It was nice dancing with you guys! :-D  
IamAwesome6: Toni...

Elizabeta and IamAwesome6 were alone once more, standing in the empty pit of Varrock. IamAwesome6 stumbled away from her in the same way as a drunkard might, bumping head first into the Clothe Store, and then rearing around to run straight ahead and ram himself into the fountain. Elizabeta watched his pitiful display, and even through her uneasy speculation, she could feel a wallowing smudge of guilt bloom within her chest.

She supposed she could leave him and start back up to where she had been earlier, busy with slaying her demons. She harbored a tinkering want to go back to where she had been, before all of these dancing shenanigans. The sight of a blood-splattered ground beckoned her, even though there was no animated blood-like feature. However, at her spot in the Wilderness, there had obviously been a certain absence of sullen white-haired players, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep it that way.

But it was in a moment of compassion and her own habitual, frustrating need for _good _that Elizabeta sighed, walked closer to the stumbling idiot, and typed up her proposition.

TheRevolutionary123: Hey, you want to go to the Wildy?  
TheRevolutionary123: We can stay clear of the Tomato Luvrs, if you want.  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: Okay.

That was the end of their dancing adventures.

With her new addition, it proved to be an aggravating journey back into the Wilderness. IamAwesome6 had the tendency to be interested in the simplest thing, diving away from Elizabeta to check out some wheat, or to yell uselessly at a group of ducks. While this quality had been a riot for her when she was needlessly buzzing about Runescape with him, once she actually needed something done, it got old quick. Elizabeta felt much like a ragged mother as she tugged him along the trail, almost as though she were yanking a four year old boy out from a candy store.

When she thought that her troubles were over after she had successfully dragged him into the outskirts of the Wilderness, she soon realized that they had only just begun. IamAwesome6 was still a level 9, an easy bite for the level 70s and level 80s prowling around, impatiently waiting for a kill. Off they went running, a panicking IamAwesome6 screeching and helpless, Elizabeta forced to protect him from the mad savages. When they had escaped from the game's more bloodthirsty players, the skeletons and zombies had then attacked, sending them both into a scared race as they stampeded across the grounds of the Wilderness.

It was a relief when Elizabeta finally returned to the familiar outlook of the monsters' grounds, their red skin glowing and their booty shorts popping.

TheRevolutionary123: Okay. Go into the house, they can't get you there.  
IamAwesome6: Are you sure?  
TheRevolutionary123: Yes, you baby. Now get in the house so I can level and score some loot.  
IamAwesome6: I'm not a baby!  
IamAwesome6: I just don't want to find out that you've dragged me all the way here only to kill me and steal my stuff!  
TheRevolutionary123: Yeah, yeah. Like I'd want your crap.  
TheRevolutionary123: Just get in there, already.

He rushed to his safety, scuffling around until he was completely certain that the monsters couldn't get to him. He made himself comfortable in the middle of the wreckage, glaring out at the demons eighty levels too high for him.

TheRevolutionary123: So, I've been wondering.  
IamAwesome6: Huh?  
TheRevolutionary123: What's your name?  
TheRevolutionary123: You know my name, so it's only fair.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, uhhh  
IamAwesome6: I guess you can call me...  
IamAwesome6: THE PRUSSIAN.

No, she _couldn't. _

TheRevolutionary123: That is lame and I'm not calling you that.  
IamAwesome6: Dude, what? Come on.  
TheRevolutionary123: No, I refuse to call you that.  
TheRevolutionary123: Just give me your stupid name.  
IamAwesome6: Harumph!  
IamAwesome6: Forcing personal information out of me like that!  
IamAwesome6: I could report you!  
TheRevolutionary123: If you don't tell me your name, I'm going to bring a demon in there to kill you.  
IamAwesome6: You can't do that, you said this house was safe grounds!  
TheRevolutionary123: Sure I can. I'll just walk on in there, with my demon friend here following. ;)  
TheRevolutionary123: He'll be sure to go for the easier chunk of meat.  
IamAwesome6: You wouldn't.  
TheRevolutionary123: I will if you don't give me your name.  
IamAwesome6: Alright, alright!  
IamAwesome6: My god, woman! I will!

A long, unheeded trail of silence pursued him after this statement. Elizabeta had managed to kill two demons in that time, _and_ bury their remains, pocketing the items they had so kindly been forced to drop. She was getting ready to ask if he had a lag, when the chatbox lit up with a new addition.

IamAwesome6: Gilbert.  
IamAwesome6: My name is Gilbert.  
TheRevolutionary123: …  
IamAwesome6: Don't laugh.  
TheRevolutionary123: ...  
IamAwesome6: Don't. Laugh.  
IamAwesome6: Don't do it.  
TheRevolutionary123: Pfffft.  
IamAwesome6: GOD DAMN IT  
IamAwesome6: YOU LAUGHED  
TheRevolutionary123: Hehehehehe.  
IamAwesome6: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP  
TheRevolutionary123: Calm down, dude.  
TheRevolutionary123: I actually think it's a little cute.  
IamAwesome6: … Really?  
TheRevolutionary123: Yeah, why not?  
TheRevolutionary123: It's also sort of really dorky.  
TheRevolutionary123: Adorkable, if you will.  
IamAwesome6: Ugh, shut up.  
TheRevolutionary123: Either that, or it reminds me of Gilbert Gottfried.  
TheRevolutionary123: Eww. It just got a lot less cute.  
IamAwesome6: Shut. Up.  
TheRevolutionary123: No, now I can't get the image out of my head.  
TheRevolutionary123: It has been revealed to me that all along, you were actually...  
TheRevolutionary123: Gilbert Gottfried! O8  
IamAwesome6: I should of just faced the painful death by the demons.  
IamAwesome6: It would have been so much better than this.  
TheRevolutionary123: Come on Gottfried, be a little more friendly! Tell me a joke!  
TheRevolutionary123: I loved you in Aladdin.  
IamAwesome6: I hate you so much.  
TheRevolutionary123: Awwww.  
TheRevolutionary123: Don't be sulky, Gottfried.  
IamAwesome6: SO MUCH.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, wait.  
IamAwesome6: Ugh.  
IamAwesome6: One sec, Francis is PMing me.

Quietude consumed them once more, cozier than the last had been and with a subtle trace of shared comfort. IamAwesome6, or Gilbert, Elizabeta supposed, appeared to be having a rather intense conversation with Francis. She peered curiously at his character, wondering if he'd gone AFK, and if he hadn't, what could be so intriguing about whatever Francis and he were discussing.

Maybe they were cybering. The very _thought _revolted her into thinking no more on it, and she forcibly threw Gilbert out of her wandering mind. She instead filled her conscious with the genocide of the demons, and she was fleetingly fascinated as she slaughtered them, one by one.

IamAwesome6: Hey.

Elizabeta almost missed his message, so captivated by the way the monsters squatted and then fell as they died. She was so forgone in herself that she found it wickedly amusing, stuffing a curled fist in front of her mouth to muffle her furious giggles.

Noticing Gilbert's message, she took a stray moment in order to sober herself up enough before going to type.

IamAwesome6: Rev?  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh, hey, sorry.  
TheRevolutionary123: Just kinda got caught up in the moment.  
IamAwesome6: It's cool.  
IamAwesome6: I have a question for you.  
TheRevolutionary123: Shoot.  
IamAwesome6: Do you want to date?

For a swift instant, Elizabeta was filled with all the emotions one was filled with when someone showed romantic interest in them. Her stomach exploded into frenzied action, festered entirely with butterflies, shuddering their wings nervously and in a unified wave of ecstasy. She dawned a passionate blush, olive cheeks filled with cherry blood. She could feel a glaze of cold sweat cover her burning body, striking her with a confusingly blissful illness. Her mind filled with nonsensical ideas; marriage, babies, a pet tabby cat, a garden with a blackberry bush out back.

And then it all came down on her with a resounding boom when she remembered that this was, all in all, just a silly mmporg. Only in that month, eight people had asked her out on Runescape, most of whom she didn't know. She wasn't entirely sure what the reasons were for their sudden proposals, but she was sad to bet on it being her high level and expensive items that beckoned them. A thousand tales similar to that sad opinion supplied her with evidence, and she knew that half of Runescape's population was at least willing to try such an underhanded trick.

So it was with a pitting doom that she glanced again at Gilbert's message, looming below her line of sight, calling her forth to answer.

She let out a desperate breath of air, sagging. She didn't at all want to do this, but he needed a reply. And it was his own fault, trying to pull one over her head like this.

TheRevolutionary123: Dude, that was pretty sly. You almost got me, there.  
IamAwesome6: ?  
TheRevolutionary123: You never really begged for gold or anything before, so I didn't think you'd do something like this.  
TheRevolutionary123: I guess there was you and the drop party, that was sort of greedy.  
TheRevolutionary123: But really, dating me to get my stuff?  
IamAwesome6: Huh?  
TheRevolutionary123: I used to have a few friends that did that, too.  
TheRevolutionary123: They'd date high level chicks and ask them for gold and some of their items.  
TheRevolutionary123: Pretty terrible. I always felt bad for the girls they somehow wooed.  
IamAwesome6: Wait...  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm not really angry, though.  
TheRevolutionary123: It kind of just hurt my whole trust thing, is all.  
TheRevolutionary123: And really, why would you think I'd fall for something like that?  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm pretty intelligent when it comes to that kind of stuff, you know.  
IamAwesome6: …  
TheRevolutionary123: Gilbert?  
TheRevolutionary123: Was that a little too blunt?  
IamAwesome6: Uhh...  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh shit  
TheRevolutionary123: Was that not it?  
TheRevolutionary123: Are you actually asking me out?  
IamAwesome6: Well, ummm...  
IamAwesome6: Umm...  
IamAwesome6: Kekekekekekekekeee!  
IamAwesome6: Well, you caught me!  
IamAwesome6: Getting all your stuff was my evil plan all along!  
IamAwesome6: I guess it wasn't as great as all my other plans, kekeke.  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh, okay. Phew.  
TheRevolutionary123: I was really scared there for a second.  
IamAwesome6: Yup, my bad!  
IamAwesome6: Kekekekee!  
TheRevolutionary123: Hehehehe.  
TheRevolutionary123: It is kind of funny, in a stupid sort of way.  
TheRevolutionary123: Don't you think? (:  
IamAwesome6: Yeah.  
IamAwesome6: Uhh.  
IamAwesome6: I need to go now, to wash the dishes.  
IamAwesome6: Mom's blowing a gasket, yelling at me to come do them.  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh yeah, I hear ya/  
TheRevolutionary123: See you next time, I guess.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah...  
IamAwesome6: Bye.

Before Gilbert vanished from within the depressed house, her game alerted her that he had already logged out. This was curious to her, and for a short moment, she lightly pondered what could of made the game do something like that. She quickly tossed her suspicions aside when another demon appeared, though, and she instead concluded that it was mostly likely one of Runescape's many glitches. She didn't waste another thought on it.

Minutes ticked by, absorbed by her boorish activities. In a somber moment of clearance, she realized she was actually missing Gilbert's company, his presence the very thing she had come to deeply miss. She irately brushed the thought off her mind, and with it, the lingering feelings of friendship, closeness, warmth, and a small kernel of what she could only recognize as disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm done I'm done I'm done I'm posting I'm posting YES YES YES. I don't even want to make this a long thing for you to read, I just want to post this and sit back and finally relax a little bit!

Okay enjoy yup bye bye ahhhhh

(please review plz plox pl0x)

Disclaimer: Runescape and Hetalia don't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Four

There were exactly three types of people who went on Youtube.

Firstly, there were the _Creators_. These were the people who sacrificed their time, sweat, tears, and blood to bring to the world a single video. Their lives were based around Youtube; they found their friends on it, they discovered love in it, and if they were lucky, they could even gain money from it. These were the people who made Youtube an enjoyable place for everyone else. Without them, the whole website would be sure to have failed spectacularly.

Secondly, there were the _Viewers_. These are the people who spend varying times watching what the creators had made for them. They were their customers, spending nothing but their time. They vary in their attitudes, and change in their viewings, their dislikes and their likes. They were either grammatically correct at practically all times, or they would spell atrociously. Their opinions often clashed, and quarrels would sometimes break loose in the section below videos. But in the all, the viewers would prove to be good, solid people.

And thirdly, and in all ways less important, there were the _Dickbags_. These people were the awful bunch of Youtube, the part the other two types dreaded. They make the comment section a living Hell, spitting rage and dancing in their own ignorance. They angered the others for fun, defaced videos simply because they could. They said insanely inappropriate things to rile up the especially sensitive, wrong and wicked and disbelieving in their tactics. They were the sins of Youtube, the wretched and the cruel.

Distressingly so, Gilbert was part of the third type of persons who went on Youtube.

Gilbert was young, lively, agile. His birthday had passed six months prior, making him the awkward age of seventeen and a half. He wasn't exactly 'popular' in his school, but rather vastly recognized in his crimes, bad habits, and scholarly legends. He would frighten the teachers and the honor students, and he was despised by the delinquents and outsiders.

He worked two hours a day at a rusty, washed-up tool shop after he had been let out from his public school. While at his job, he would be endlessly griped at by his ancient manager about his clothes, his hair, and his personality. He hated it there, but Gilbert was happy enough to find any place that would hire him even with his foul reputation.

He was startling, a tangle of snow white hair framing a dangerous face.

After work, he suffered at home in a solitary confound, alone in the empty, peeling living room of his parents' two bedroom apartment. And that's where his addiction took place.

It was a minor addiction, he assured, but an addiction nonetheless; He had an unhealthy obsession with the Internet.

He owned a small laptop, a hand-me-down from one of his fairly well-off grandfathers. It was slow, frustratingly large, clunky and a pain to lug around. But it was Gilbert's, and that's what really mattered.

In his spare hours to himself, he would curl up on the living room couch; once vibrant red, now a dusty brown-maroon. His frustrations would be birthed, would breed from themselves, and would leave him traumatized and in an aching, squirming despair. His fingers would shake in bewildering anticipation, his mind vibrating in its own hateful thoughts. He could find no way to settle himself down, and he itched to find some way to relieve stress and to compress his negativity.

And that's how, and why, he had nominated himself the _Jackass of Youtube_.

He made videos as well, but not such as the _Creators_ did. He would put up what looked like a just released movie or an episode to a new show, but would instead replace the video with a sick, disoriented image. He made Youtube Poop, screeching images accompanied by seizure-inducing colors and transitions. He made videos about conspiracies, pretending he knew what he was talking about when he really bared no clue or concern. And finally, he'd just make videos for the sole purpose of pissing people off, taunting fandoms and harassing others' interests.

But his real hard work went into the comments he left on videos. He overfilled each one of them with raw madness, capslocked and intentionally misspelled. His ranking as a dickbag was ultimate, a sort of god to all his other fellow dickbags. He was their beloved mentor, twisted in his teachings and slimy in his knowledge.

But it paid off for him, in the end. His fury would drain, his fingers would go back to stillness, his mind would sooth itself. In a shaded sense, he was at peace, and he could face the next day without retreat or depression. It was his victory, shrouded by destruction and hate; but it was definitely _his_.

But in the moments when Youtube became dreadfully boring, or too much of a hassle, or no longer a strong necessity, Gilbert would look for other ways to appease himself.

And that's where Runescape came in.

It started as a guilty pleasure a month before, after he had been drawn to curiosity when a fellow dickbag youtuber had made a video concerning it. The video followed the gaming life of Trololololo69, in his dangerous and exciting journey through the terrible graphics of Runescape. It was based around his exploitation of the innocents, centered specifically on riling up the insecure and short-tempered. It was eleven minutes and thirty-six seconds of horror, and it left Gilbert with a tickling enthusiasm to know more about the game. He had joined later on that night.

It was a fun-packed month, full of well-planned pranks and his own _Trolling Skillz_. He made two good friends in this time, and combined them through an amazing idea in order to create the Bad Touch Trio, nominating himself as their inspiring leader. Together, they trampled the grounds of Runescape, and traveled across the little bit of land they could without having to throw in dollars. They weren't exactly famous in that proximity yet, but they aspired to someday be. A weak dream, feeble and stupid in its meager complexity, but a dream nonetheless.

He met TheRevolutionary123 on a lonely evening, curled up on his couch and trying his best to ignore feelings of desertion. At that specific time, the Bad Touch Trio had been temporarily disbanded. Francis had left to go on a date with a nameless girl, and Antonio had excused himself so he could spend a few hours playing with his younger siblings. They had left Gilbert on his own, feasting on a withering meal of cup ramen and a Three Musketeers. He had been distracting himself by stalking after people in order to gain a rise or a shout of frustration, when he noticed a player trying to gather together a Drop Party.

Liz was not extreme in character, nor was she especially intriguing in spirit. But she was entertaining, and that's all Gilbert had needed in that moment. So when she had left, the offense he felt was only due to the irritation of being by himself once again, and the feelings of defeat were only because of his own worthlessness. He had shut off Runescape afterwards in order to work on making another one of his videos, and the remembrance of Liz slowly wore off with every disconcerting panel of Youtube Poop he produced.

When he had run across her again two weeks later, he did not relish in his own joy. It was an opportunity, a gag, a something for provocation. She had, though, supplied the festivities for that day; Or well, for most of the days afterwards. She made him want to do everything in that moment, with her soundly beside him. He could run from one side of the game to the other in a matter of seconds, he could control every graphic, he could conquer the whole stupid world. He didn't understand how she brought this out in him; He knew that he had felt this way before, or at least, he remembered that he would advertise it as much. But never before had he realized how much of it he could possess, how it could utterly, blissfully consume him. Not until he had met her; and before that, it had all seemed so fake to him.

And he knew (but how he hated to admit it) that with this, something had been wriggling expectantly within his chest, playing with his heart and squeezing at his lungs. The sensation was foreign, and especially persistent in its attacks. The shock left him dazed and starry-eyed, more so than what could have been dealt by a punch from the strongest brute or the slap from the most abashed girl.

It was a peculiar feeling, to say the least. A questionable set of emotions that he decided on dealing with the moment they had festered into his being; and he locked them away at the very back of his mind, rarely visited.

He had spent a total of three game sessions with Elizabeta, a grand sum of four hours and fifteen minutes together. Despite the little amount of time, he had enjoyed himself spectacularly in her presence. He would think about her, though he was unsure as to why. He wondered what she was like in person, whether she was as fun, if she would be surprised by what sort of person he was, and what she looked like. His inquiry was endless on the subject of Elizabeta, and he could not hinder the power she had over his mind.

His curiosity was immeasurable, and the questions he dumped on her when they played together were not entirely of his own accord. He was blunt. He often dove into situations without a moment's thought, and he found that planning things in advance was either too much trouble, or took the spunk out of his otherwise glorious ideas.

But, he could swallow his pride for a few seconds to admit that that exact same quirk had been what had put himself in his current affairs. It also largely had to do with Francis- and although  
Gilbert could say that he had _perhaps_ made a mistake- he opted to also blame Francis almost entirely for the dumb situation he had found himself in.

He didn't entirely know why he had asked Elizabeta out. He didn't think he was especially interested in her, at least, not in that way. He definitely wasn't in love with her. He had no idea as to what could of pushed him to actually ask that question. He knew for sure that he hadn't asked so he could take advantage of her, and he actually felt a little perturbed that she would think he would do something like that.

And of course, fucking Francis, the intolerable assmuncher. If he hadn't told him to do it and rooted him on, Gilbert wouldn't even have been put in this situation. Just because Francis could go having a different girlfriend every day of the week doesn't mean he was especially fond of the idea. But there the douche went anyways, wrapping his sticky, wine-covered fingers around Gilbert's romantic life and squeezing the little life it had out of it, just as if he were squeezing a particularly low-on-the-jelly, jelly-filled donut.

And so Gilbert stood in Runescape as IamAwesome6, pacing from one side of Falador's town square to the other. XxFrenchrosesxX squatted in the middle, roasting lobsters over a handmade fire for experience points. It was early in the morning, and the towns of Runescape were relatively empty, save for a few bots and some non-English speaking players.

IamAwesome6: Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Gilbert.  
IamAwesome6: Fuuuuuck fuckity fucknuggets fucking fucks fuck  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Gilbert.  
IamAwesome6 Ajhhhhhdshsdet fuuuuccdkskk whhyyyyyyy why wh ywhy  
XxFrenchrosesxX: You have been like this for the past hour.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Don't you think you're overreacting a little?  
IamAwesome6: NO  
IamAwesome6: YOU'RE JUST DUMB  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Come on, be a little more mature, here.  
IamAwesome6: MY LIFE IS OVER  
IamAwesome6: I WILL NOT BE MATURE

It was just the two of them, comfortably alike in their social dysfunctions and companionable in their utter strangeness. Neither of them had seen much of Toni over the last couple of days. After the infamous downfall of Gilbert's dancing group, he had been found spending more of his Runescape time hanging out with TomatoLuvr2. Gilbert didn't understand why he would rather hang out with that loud _grumpy-pants_ rather than their awesome trio, but he supposed it was at his own loss.

Francis, still crouching stiffly in the middle of the commotion, was secretly delighted in his own fantasy that he was the wise, elderly figure of Gilbert's life, and Gilbert the confused child. The idea was stupid and implausible in itself, as Francis was two years younger and just as silly as his friend was, but this selfish reason was what kept him by Gilbert's side in his time of need.

XxFrenchrosesxX: You know what you remind me of right now, Gilbert?  
IamAwesome6: No, but I know what YOU remind me of.  
IamAwesome6: A traitor.  
IamAwesome6: A smelly cheese-eating traitor.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: You remind me of a wilting flower in the face of winter, dying from the frost.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: But that's only a small period of time, Gilbert. And when spring comes, you will be alive once more.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Do you understand?

Gilbert sat glaring inquisitively at the screen, his head tilted in exaggerated confusion. He squinted his menacing red eyes at his laptop, looking to find any actually helpful aid in Francis's gaudy metaphor. He couldn't.

IamAwesome6: That...  
IamAwesome6: That was the stupidest thing anybody has ever said to me.  
IamAwesome6: And that's saying a lot, because there have been a lot of dumbass people in my life.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: You have rejected my advice fifteen times too many, Gilbert!  
IamAwesome6: That's because it's always really stupid.  
IamAwesome6: And also, let's not forget that this is all your fault in the first place!  
IamAwesome6: You big jar of douche...ness.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Ooh, not this, again.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: You were the one who asked her out, not me. It's not my fault that you're an imbecile.  
IamAwesome6: YEAH BUR  
IamAwesome6: *BUT  
IamAwesome6: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE ME DO IT  
XxFrenchrosesxX: It was a suggestion! I didn't make you do anything!  
IamAwesome6: Sfhfkhl;dhlkkkkkk  
IamAwesome6: Dhhhhhhhhhh  
Iamawesome6: Hhhhhhhhh

Gilbert lay collapsed over his laptop, his forehead pressed firmly into his keyboard. It was definitely the end of his world for him, the illy awaited finale to his short, distressing story. A large, fateful meteorite had hurled itself into earth, and had only succeeded in crushing _him_. He sighed in his defeat, muffled from the keys he was currently biting down on.

XxFrenchrosesxX: Are you key-mashing with your head, again?  
IamAwesome6: Hhhhhhjjjj888*****  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Dieu, pitié de prise sur moi…  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Okay, what exactly do you want me to do, here?  
IamAwesome6: 56r4fghjj y...  
IamAwesome6: ...  
IamAwesome6: Make things better  
IamAwesome6: And not all screwy  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: And maybe tell me a story about knights and adventures and stuff :(  
IamAwesome6: You know. To cheer me up.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: I think you're the one making things worse than they have to be.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: From what I've heard, Liz isn't even that upset.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Just, I don't know, talk to her, and say you're sorry or something.

It had been three days since he had last talked to her, three days since that awful night. He had logged on every day since then, stomping across the digital lands of Runescape and pondering the complicated situation he had managed to get himself tangled in. He wasn't ignoring her because he didn't want to talk to her, definitely not that. He had gone over hundreds of conversations in his head, browsing subjects from simple conversation starters to rehearsing groveling apologies. But despite his constant attempts, he could not talk to her.

Every time he had attempted to correspond, he had always run into the same obstacle.

IamAwesome6: Yeah uuuuuh  
IamAwesome6: About talking to her... That's kind of a problem.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Huh? Why's that?  
IamAwesome6: Well, ummm  
IamAwesome6: I was sort of freaked out  
IamAwesome6: And I, uhhhmmm  
IamAwesome6: Blocked her.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: What?!  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Why would you even do something like that?!  
IamAwesome6: I...  
IamAwesome6: Don't actually know?  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Well, unblock her this instant!  
IamAwesome6: I can't :(  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Why not?  
IamAwesome6: Well, I've tried!  
IamAwesome6: But every time I'm about to actually do it, I just... I can't.  
IamAwesome6: There's this, like, force, that uhh... Keeps me from actually removing her from my blocked list...  
IamAwesome6: Or something?  
XxFrenchrosesxX: That makes absolutely no sense.  
IamAwesome6: I know!  
IamAwesome6: :(  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Ah...  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Sacrebleu...

Francis shifted from his place by the fire, moving instead to stand at a reassuring, friendly (maybe _too_ friendly) distance from Gilbert. He instead slammed into the weaponry shop next to him, and stubbornly stayed in that position for the rest of their moment.

XxFrenchrosesxX: Okay, Gilbert.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Have you ever thought that everything you're feeling right now is due to, you know...  
IamAwesome6: ?  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Heartbreak?  
IamAwesome6: …  
XxFrenchrosesxX: I mean, it's pretty obvious you had a thing for her.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: When you had me, Toni, and your brother come help you with your dancing thing, you were literally talking about her nonstop.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Revvy said that, Revvy did this, Revvy complained about that...  
XxFrenchrosesxX: So, what I'm trying to say here, is...  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Has it ever crossed your mind that you're flipping out so bad, because you just got rejected from someone you actually WANTED to be with?

Gilbert cradled an inquisitive chin in a thin, bony palm. The question that had seemingly been spread across his mind for the entirety of those three days returned, and it was flat and straightforward in its point. Did Gilbert have a _thing _for her? Had he actually had real desire to be in a relationship with Liz? He had already concluded at the very start of his inquiries that he had no romantic interest in her; but, now that he thought about it, he had really never had any romantic interest in anybody. Gilbert wasn't too sure he knew how to like someone, or what the process even entailed.

From his basic understanding of _'love' _and _'romantic relationships'_, it was a connection that would sooner or later end in babies, and then would spiral out of control and end in an hateful, argumentative connection that both parties couldn't seem to get out of. In high school people had _'girlfriends' _or _'boyfriends'. _He knew what that meant, he wasn't_ dumb_. But what came out of those agreed connections seemed to be either status, or sex, or drama; and Gilbert wasn't sure if anything _else_ could ever be achieved from it.

Gilbert didn't want to do any of those things with Elizabeta. He cared about her, he knew that much, as much as a friend might. He wouldn't want to use her, and he wouldn't ever want to end up despising her. That was what friendships were for; easy, breezy cruising, laid back attitudes, and all of which that was definitely nicer and simpler than love could ever be.

Yes, he was definitely, _very_ sure. Elizabeta was only a friend.

IamAwesome6: Yeah, no.  
IamAwesome6: That's deeefinitely not it.  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Are you sure?  
IamAwesome6: Yeah, positive.  
IamAwesome6: I'm just pissed, is all.  
IamAwesome6: Pissed that I'd listen to you and do something so stupid to destroy a perfectly good relationship like me and Revvy's.  
IamAwesome6: And by relationship, I mean our friendship.  
IamAwesome6: Get it?  
XxFrenchrosesxX: Le Siiigh.  
IamAwesome6: :/  
XxFrenchrosesxX: There once was a Sir Fiddlesticks, brave and handsome. He was known throughout the lands for his heroic deeds, when one day, a dragon stole the love of his life away from him...  
IamAwesome6: :)

Days and nights marched on in a constant motion of time, and soon it had been a week since he had last talked to Elizabeta; and then two, and then three. Toni had disappeared completely in this time, on occasion supplying a modest apology in form of a private message. After the day he had spent trying to deal with the ailing Gilbert, Francis had also seemed to dissipate into thin air. A strange event happened about a week into Gilbert's long trail of quietude, and Francis had logged on for a less than two minutes, only able to admit a shaky_ 'I think I found the one...'_ before he mysteriously logged off.

Gilbert took all of this with an upturned nose and an allusive stance, and he sulkily sat at his station and watched his friends depart from their positions beside him. It hadn't been the first time something like this had happened to him, and he doubted it would be the last. Gilbert was nothing, if not extremely adaptable to being alone.

In those three weeks, he had been desperate for any form of entertainment. He briefly fiddled around in leveling up, and he spent a witless hour cutting at trees. It hadn't been fun when he had chopped down his first tree, and it definitely hadn't been any more exhilarating when he had done it another forty-six times.

He had attended three makeshift parties,_ 'trolled'_ twenty or so people, and died over fifty times in one unpleasant way, or another. On a few occasions, he had added players as hopeful substitutes for his lost friends, and then proceeded to remove them when they hadn't supplied whatever he had been looking for.

It was when he resumed his solitude, shifting aimlessly around a crowded bank, that he dramatically summed up his last few weeks, and Gilbert came to realize something. There was no particular_ reason_ that he should continue playing Runescape. The quality of the game that he had found so dear had gone as quickly as it had come, and it only left him sick and tired of his in-game existence. Truth be told, it would be better if he were just to quit the game.

Instead of acceptance, he met this sudden declaration with complete resistance. He couldn't be tired of Runescape. It was impossible, it just couldn't happen. He still had things to do, although he was uneasy and unsure as to what. A small part of him met this squirming need to keep playing with even more reluctance; _It was just a game_. There was no intelligent reason as to why he should be taking it this seriously.

And yet, he did, and he couldn't help himself. He _had_ to stay on; but for what, he did not know.

The characters of Runescape bustled endlessly through the square, simplistic bank. The scenario changed, and he was suddenly reminded of the time that he had met Elizabeta. It had been a bizarre, funny circumstance, now that he had all the time in the world to think about it. A strained smile twitched at his pale lips; An honest gesture, but melancholic in its display. He stroked solemnly at the side of his computer screen, like an abandoned pup pawing desperately at wet pavement.

With a forceful pull back into reality, he inwardly snapped at himself for his sentimentality over a damned _meat drop party. _It was such a weird thing for someone to come up within the game, now that he really was thinking over it, thinking over everything. But he supposed that Elizabeta wasn't all that average.

Gilbert trotted over to open up his bank account, and was welcomed by the massive amount of crap he owned. In his account was a total of 405 gold, six pairs of gloves, a wizard hat, some dye, fishing bait (but no fishing pole), a boot, and four types of meat. He glanced with warm nostalgia at the food that took up most of his bank's inventory, an idea tickling at the back of his mind.

He removed the meats from his bank account, cautiously placing them into his rucksack. He spared a moment to look unblinkingly at one, single lobster, and then he placed it carefully back into his bank account. Then he finished the transaction, stumbling forward to the edge of the bank.

IamAwesome6: Drop party, follow me!

Almost instantly, two players started following him. Gilbert was pleased by this quick advancement, and he focused himself entirely on collecting more players. If Elizabeta had failed at her meaty intentions, Gilbert would be sure to avenge her cause. And if she had been there, and hopefully not completely furious with him, he wondered if she would have even been a little proud of him.

After approximately ten minutes of recruiting, seven players were following him. Already itching for action and practically shaking with his own dogged excitement, Gilbert decided this was a suitable amount of people and sprinted out the bank's doors, his recruitments tumbling after.

He settled for the top floor of a tiny cottage, a singular room with two beds, three cabinets, and a bookcase. Gilbert and his seven followers were nestled together, trying with desperation to separate, and failing.

Becomeonewithmotherru: Well, this sure is cozy. ^J^  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: He's touching me.  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: Holy shit, he's touching me.  
Becomeonewithmotherru: Ehehehe!  
Godsavethe-Queen: Well, now. That just is a terrible situation, isn't it?  
Godsavethe-Queen: Being harassed by some creep?  
Godsavethe-Queen: I mean, I can say that, because I am VERY familiar with the feeling!  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: Oh come on, admit that it's funny.  
Godsavethe-Queen: It is not funny, Alfred!  
Godsavethe-Queen: You are mocking my username!  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: It seemed really funny at the time...  
Godsavethe-Queen: WELL IT'S NOT!  
PianistBeethoven: You two have been arguing about this for the entire way here.  
PianistBeethoven: I don't even want to know how long you had been before you joined the party.  
PianistBeethoven: Why can't one of you just change their username?  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: No! He just needs to get a sense of humor!  
Godsavethe-Queen: I will not, because it was this stupid lard arse who started it!  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: Hey!  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: I'm insecure about that. :(  
Godsavethe-Queen: Lard arse! Lard arse! Lard arse!  
PianistBeethoven: I have to agree with Godsavethe-Queen.  
PianistBeethoven: The joke isn't even in good taste.  
Godsavethe-Queen: Thank you!  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: Bah.  
Tomboyxx123: Lol  
Tomboyxx123: U guys r kinda werid  
xLegalizedGun: I am literally going to shoot everyone here.

Okay, kind of an interesting grouping, here. Which was ultimately a good thing, because it just made the afternoon a bit more bearable, and allowed Gilbert to survive Runescape for a little while longer. People attempted to crowd around the two bickering players (who seemed to be arguing over similar usernames, _deja vu_), but they instead bumped into walls and into each other's characters. Becomeonewithmotherru was the only one not attached to the spectacle, and he instead occupied himself with rummaging through the three cabinets that took root in the room.

IamAwesome6: Okay, I'm starting.  
xLegalizedGun: Finally.  
Tomboyxx123: Yaaaay lol  
IamAwesome6: Okay, you all know the rules right?  
IamAwesome6: I drop crap, you pick it up.  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: Get on with it!  
Godsavethe-Queen: Yeah, just get on with it, already.  
PianistBeethoven: I have piano lessons in 15 minutes, please hurry up.

_What a bunch of jerkwads. _Gilbert grimaced, not at all apologetic now about his (well, _her_) cunning ploy.

He was about to start the party and scatter his items randomly about the minimal space, when he found himself distracted by a player persistently scampering around him, and occasionally slamming into his own character.

Curiously, Gilbert stared at the character. They had been the only one to not supply anything to the conversation, or the current debacle at hand. In fact, while he was pretty sure that they had been one of the first people to follow him, they had never typed one word. The character was definitely female, a pair of wizardry robes draped unfashionably on a gritty figure. She had long scratchy hazelnut hair that either stuck straight upwards or jaggedly into her body; probably a condition caused by the game's many glitches.

Her character seemed especially familiar, but also blocky and pixelated and very alike to any other character in Runescape. He could remember that same glitchy hair sticking half-haphazardly to another certain player's head, as she raced after him on one adventure or another. In fact, now that he looked at her, he could see the resemblance between her and Revvy; but Revvy had been talkative, almost ear-achingly and mind-shatteringly so. This girl, though, seemed to be completely secure in her silence. Almost eerily, in fact, as if to say...

… She had been _blocked._

Cursing loudly, Gilbert so franticly clicked at his laptop, he was amazed he hadn't cracked the mousepad in half. In a fumbling second, he had unblocked TheRevolutionary123, the emotion of sheer panic being the final solution to his problem.

TheRevolutionary123: Gilbert, what the hell?  
TheRevolutionary123: Gilbert!  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm beginning to think you can't even hear me!  
TheRevolutionary123: Hello?  
IamAwesome6: Oh uhhh, shit!  
IamAwesome6: I meaaan  
IamAwesome6: Heeeey, how are you doing, Revvy? :D Hahaha.  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh my god, you finally responded.  
TheRevolutionary123: What's been up? You haven't been online for like, a month.  
TheRevolutionary123: And then you weren't responding to me!  
IamAwesome6: Oh ummmm  
IamAwesome6: Man! That's so weird! I didn't receive any of your messages!  
IamAwesome6: Must have been a nasty glitch, haha!  
TheRevolutionary123: And my thing says you're offline right now.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, umm. Yeah. Nasty glitch.

Gilbert scrolled over to his friendlist, sneakily adding TheRevolutionary123 into it once more.

TheRevolutionary123: Oh, it just said you came online!  
TheRevolutionary123: That's... Weird.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, as a matter of fact, I haven't seen you online for a while, either!  
IamAwesome6: And it just told me YOU were online, too!  
IamAwesome6: Wow, isn't that just some weird happenstance?  
TheRevolutionary123: Yeah. It is.  
TheRevolutionary123: /:  
IamAwesome6: Kekekeke!  
xLegalizedGun: Oh my god, just GET ON WITH IT.  
PianistBeethoven: 10 minutes. I have 10 minutes left.

Gilbert turned around and flattened himself against a wall, floating his pointer over a piece of cooked, delicious meat. The whole afternoon seemed to have fallen into a million pieces for him, now that Elizabeta had arrived. It filled him with some nonsensical embarrassment at the sick realization that Elizabeta might know he was using her idea. He wondered if she would be offended; he hadn't asked her for the right. In fact, he hadn't even talked to her for an entire month.

Gilbert wondered if she had missed him at all in that time- the roaring buffoon who always dragged her into unnecessary situations, who she had to babysit and look after. She probably hadn't at all missed him. He wouldn't be surprised if she had been happy at his disappearance; if Gilbert had been in her shoes, he certainly would have.

TheRevolutionary123: Uhm, so...  
TheRevolutionary123: How have you been?  
IamAwesome6: Absolutely awesome!  
IamAwesome6: And yourself?  
TheRevolutionary123: Pretty good. It's been a bit boring lately.  
TheRevolutionary123: Do anything, uhh, interesting? Since I last heard from you?  
IamAwesome6: Oh yeah, tons of interesting things!  
IamAwesome6: Had all the cool times.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah.  
TheRevolutionary123: Well, that's nice to hear...  
Becomeonewithmotherru: Can you please set your sexual frustrations aside for a minute, and start the drop party? ^J^  
PianistBeethoven: 8 minutes left.  
IamAwesome6: Hey, shut up!

Tomboyxx123 took this moment to depart from the small enclosing, leaving without a single retort, as well as no measurable impression behind with them. She would not be missed.

Gilbert wasn't too sure about the meat drop party, now. In fact, with the spontaneous return of Elizabeta, the whole thing seemed a little pointless. He didn't know how Elizabeta would react, and he didn't particularly want to know. His second chance had just been thrust at him with all the force of a 60 LB weight in a metal picnic basket, and he wasn't going to mess it up this time.

PianistBeethoven: Don't you back talk me, mister!  
PianistBeethoven: My lessons are very important, you should know!  
PianistBeethoven: Each prepared meeting costs more than your average car does, and I will not have that money wasted because you fail to have your drop party on time.  
IamAwesome6: Well then, it's your lucky day, because I'm not doing the drop party, after all.  
PianistBeethoven: What!?  
Becomeonewithmotherru: Eh? ^J^  
xLegalizedGun: How dare you!  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: I'll probably just fall over dead because of how lame this is. :(  
Godsavethe-Queen: No, you'll probably fall over dead because of all the junk you consume, lard arse.  
IamAwesome6: Yup, no party.  
IamAwesome6: Sorry guys, but you have been...  
IamAwesome6: Trolled. Kekekeke  
PianistBeethoven: …  
Becomeonewithmotherru: …  
Godsavethe-Queen: I'm reporting him for wasting my valuable time.  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: I'm reporting him for being a giant dick-butt.  
xLegalizedGun: Well, I'm finding where he lives, and shooting him in the face.  
Becomeonewithmotherru: Hehehehehe.  
Becomeonewithmotherru: You don't even want to know what I'll be doing to him!  
Becomeonewithmotherru: ^J^

It may had had to due with receiving four threats on his life at once, that finally pushed Gilbert off the edge. It also may have had to do with the emotionally strained situation of having the girl who sort of rejected him, and who had also never at any point in time left his mind, suddenly be on speaking terms with him again. But all in all, it was a little too overpowering for Gilbert to handle.

And so Gilbert faced the troubling turn of events like how he faced any other major conflicts in his life- and he _ran._

Godsavethe-Outcasts: Hey, he's making a break for it!  
Godsavethe-Queen: After him!  
xLegalizedGun: I'll show you for wasting our time!  
Becomeonewithmotherru: Hehehehehehehe.  
Becomeonewithmotherru: You won't know true pain until after I'm done with you...  
Becomeonewithmotherru: ^J^  
TheRevolutionary123: Uhhh, guys...  
TheRevolutionary123: It was only a drop party...  
Godsavethe-Outcasts: LET'S MAKE HIM PAY!  
Godsavethe-Queen: ONWARDS!  
TheRevolutionary123: Okay, just reminding you.  
TheRevolutionary123: Carry on with killing him or whatever.

It was when Gilbert was at the staircase that his compute froze, temporarily holding him back from his chase. As his screen flitted angrily in between a gray, stilled screen to a wash of flinching, vibrant colors, his gaze fell upon the thickened chatbox spazzing beneath his mouse.

TheRevolutionary123: So, uhhh. Hi.  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm Elizabeta.  
PianistBeethoven: It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeta. My name is Roderich.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, hello again. Just to, umm, inform all of you, I've changed a lot in the past chapters and edited quite a few things. I'm sort of picking up my own writing style (that I'll probably ditch later on for being too 'wordy'), so I went ahead and changed the last four chapters into that format. I may have also added a few things, as well, but they're really not all that important. I'm just happy for the few of you who actually still put up with this story, and like it for how it is. uvu You guys are wonderful.

This chapter has a lot of Roderich. Someone said they liked Roderich, so I hope I wrote him alright for you! Aha. Otherwise, it's a pretty run-of-the-mill chapter. I've decided this story will be 12 chapters and all, where each of the two will get three chapters in their perspective four times and... That sounds really confusing, ahhhh. I hope you understand. I will try and continue this story, but please forgive me if I drop it. It just means I'm either too bored to continue with it, or umm, I've gotten into some awful accident. Haha! :) Dark humor. Ahaha...

Okay, I'll stop rambling, sorry sorry. _Please review!_ Reviews are super duper lovely, and I ensure you that every author absolutely delights in them. They make all of the hardwork in writing totally worth it.

Disclaimer: Hetalia STILL isn't mine. Neither is Runescape? I don't think I slipped any other references into this chapter, so that's it! Okay enjoy bye-bye please review I love you guys aaaaaaaa

* * *

Chapter Five

Due to an error in its servers, Youtube had been temporarily shut down all afternoon for repair.

Gilbert could not deal with this.

It had been three days after he'd placed Elizabeta back into his friendslist. Although he had successfully managed to unblock Elizabeta, he was shocked to find that his emotional turmoil wasn't even close to being over. Twice he'd tried to log back into Runescape, and twice he'd almost broken his laptop as he dramatically punched down on the backspace button. After his second attempt, he was so overcome with the strange intensity of the situation, that he went to deal with his problem the best possible way he could think of. And again, he ignored the Elizabeta issue completely.

In his three days absence, he had been in frantic search for something else to do. After school a couple days prior, he had almost gotten a bloody nose after requesting to hang out with some people he vaguely knew. In similar hopes, he had then asked for some extra hours at his job (completely free of pay), but he had instead been shooed out by his furious manager. He had even tried blowing off steam by taking a stroll downtown, alone and in his own mind. In contradiction to his hopeful, optimistic mission, his walk was interrupted by the dozens of probing glares and darkly whispered gossip, and he had quickly returned to the questionably safe confound of his apartment.

With the lack of entertainment, his life would of been a dull wave of mediocrity if not for his returning obsession with Youtube. With bare-knuckled replies and a swift line of cruel videos being uploaded to his channel, he was finally back on track as _King Dickbag. _His friends and accomplices had welcomed him with treacherously open arms, a warm welcome for his swollen conscious. The amount of time he had once spent on Youtube had withered away when he had found Runescape, the Bad Touch Trio a seemingly wonderful substitute for his bruised life. With the introduction of Revvy, the entire scenario had appeared almost perfect, and the boiling destitution that had once distracted him seemed to melt away in the game's presence.

But they were gone, now. And all that was left was what he had started with- and in the end, Gilbert supposed he was alright with that. No amount of sulking, or tantrums, or quivering bottom-lips would bring back those lost moments for him. Everything good was perfectly capable of turning into something bad, or vice versa; but for him, it seemed to mostly fall under the former.

While waiting for Youtube to come back up, Gilbert spent an unspecified amount of time lying flat on his stomach and reading The Oatmeal. Its grotesque humor failed this time in amusing him, though, and in a resigned emptiness, he headed out to the kitchen to pile up on comfort food.

Gilbert stared at the contents of his fridge, closed the fridge door, and then with an unconscious tug, pulled it open again with a numbingly slow speed. His brain was a blank television screen, running with static and hissing in noiseless sound. He might have wanted to eat something in the fridge. He might not have; he just didn't know, nor did he especially care. Behind a glazed blur, he could just barely outline a full pack of beer filling up almost the entirety of the bottom rack.

He opened the fridge door. There was also some _cow meat_ next to the beer, in the far back corner. He closed the fridge door. Or, you know, you _could_ call it _beef_. He reopened the fridge door. He could make a nice_ cow-beef meat sandwich_ for himself. He closed the fridge door. Revvy might have_ liked_ cow-beef meat sandwiches. He swung the fridge door open. She might _not _have. He closed it again. He should ask _next time_ he talked to her. If he ever _did_ talk to her again.

With two blood-filled eyes, he looked with disgust at his naked toes poking out from beneath a spill of frayed denim. With a blind passion, he brought his foot up in a slick arc, kicking into the underbelly of his refrigerator. Overcome by a hissing pain, Gilbert jumped backwards and fell with an unceremonious _splat_ onto the kitchen floor, flattened across dirty tiles. He stayed there, limbs extended, his palms facing the flickering, yellow lights on his ceiling.

Laying across the floor in his petty state, the familiar creak of the front door caught his attention. Turning his head at an uncomfortable angle, he watched as a set of chubby, flushed cheeks emerged from behind the entrance. Dangling from the boy's plump fingers was a thick, professional-looking binder, a hint of notebook paper subtly prodding out of its sides.

Gilbert liked to think that he was pretty close to his little brother. Despite the other's stoic refusals, Gilbert knew that Ludwig viewed him with just as much endearment as he harbored for the other. Or at least, he would find himself very sad if he didn't.

Ludwig had his mother's hair, and it shone with a clean, golden hue. It was combed to the back of his head, flat against his neck and framing a regally-designed face. Across maturing shoulders sat a dark t-shirt, that which matched his stern eyes with a leveling kind of order. Ludwig had always been hardworking, an attribute he did not seem to share with his elder brother. Gilbert and Ludwig had a five year difference between them, but even now Ludwig appeared the more capable brother.

"Hey, Lud." Gilbert called, his back still surfacing the tile floor. In a feeble attempt at pleasantries, he lifted a heavy arm and waved flippantly at his younger brother.

Ludwig flustered at the sight, tinging a light pink and pulling the doorknob back at him, placing him back outside of the apartment. Instead of closing the door all the way, Ludwig stood there in a definite pose, glaring down at Gilbert with a commanding scowl. He nudged his chin outwards, so swift and unnoticeable that for a moment Gilbert thought he had just had a slight spasm. But recognition set in when in pushed a boy, possibly Ludwig's age, taken entirely by both anticipation, and festering curiosity.

"Is this your place?" The stranger said, disbelieving. "It's so _cramped_!"

He was noticeably smaller than Ludwig, both in frame and in height. He wore a light blue sweatshirt that hung thickly around him, consuming his entire figure and making him appear even tinier than he actually was. Parted lips slanted into a dazed smile, calming and as innocently fragile as the two honey eyes above it. A cowlick swirled outwards and distracted Gilbert's attention as it twirled expectantly in the air; his hair itself shone a light chestnut, radiating in a sort of cheerful appeal.

Gilbert moved to stand, emitting a soft _oomph! _as he jumped to his feet. A spiral of pain spread throughout his foot and ankle, and he almost fell backwards again in his own unpleasant alarm. Instead, and with a great appreciation, he kept his stance, and he went to limp towards the two with an overly-friendly demeanor.

"_Heey_, whose _this_, Ludwig?" Gilbert asked, an insidious tone accidentally seeping into his otherwise honest question, "Someone you met from school?"

Ludwig's ears set fire, a blaze of red spreading across his face in an agonizing heat. His eyes flew to a standstill on his unknowing friend, then snapped back to Gilbert with anxious contempt, and then returned to the boy. Gilbert could just see the hairs on his neck stand on end, almost completely hidden by the trail of his gelled hair.

"Hello!" The boy chirped. "I'm from Ludwig's History class. I'm-"

Ludwig cleared his voice loudly, enveloping the other's introduction entirely and causing them both a bit of surprise. Ludwig went to encircle an arm around the boy's shoulders, as if to guard him from some villainous force. An attempt at discussion broke loose between the two, made awkward and incredibly frustrating by their obvious conversational boundaries. When it became evident that the boy had no understanding of Ludwig's nearly impossible accent, Ludwig chose instead to take a physical approach and start pushing him towards his (and Gilbert's) room.

"Hey, _wait_!" Gilbert yelped, leaning forward to purposefully create a startled, hurt emphasis. "I want to meet your little friend, too!"

In form of reply, Ludwig slid a probing look his way, painfully brief in its disapproval and rejection. The declaration was free from the uselessness of words, and for once, Gilbert fully understood their soundless intention. As the door clicked into place with a resounding numbness, Gilbert collapsed onto the dusty cushions of his brown-maroon couch. He took the position of a snail, with his rump positioned high in the air and his face crushed into a crevice that smelled distinctly of mold and breadcrumbs. His mind flipped to stubbornly dull thoughts, trying desperately to ignore the strong hold a hot, faltering type of feeling currently had over his throat.

Slapping his hand out from the couch and onto the gray, speckled carpet, he pulled up his laptop and practically flung it onto the couch. Lifting its screen with an exaggerated cautiousness, he glared with menacing indifference that contradicted his otherwise flailing emotions. He placed too hands down on the keyboard with careful steadiness, biting harshly down on the inside of his cheek. And then with a frenzied, almost angry stampede of spazzing fingers and rapid movements, he successfully opened up Runescape.

He was in the game. He didn't know how, but he was, low and behold, in the game. He stood next to the iconic castle of Lumbridge, the tall royal walls towering over him from the distance. On his other side stood a programmed Man, who in the very next second was helplessly slaughtered by a passing player. A layer of customized texts floated around him, supplying a variety of brilliant colors and with it a certain artificiality that almost seemed so extreme that it contradicted Runescape's casual cheesiness. And finally, a terrible string of clunky music erupted from Gilbert's laptop, supplying a matching background noise that seemed to complete the entire experience.

Gilbert's character stood solidified, still in shock that he was actually _playing Runescape._ With an emotional _smack_ to his stomach, the revelation that Elizabeta could be playing as well kicked into his burrowing line of thought. Suddenly scared for his life, Gilbert fled to hide behind the now-deceased Man's house, as though to hide from both Liz and his own onslaught of screaming emotions.

Emotions, feelings, realizations, thoughts, Gilbert had had enough of them to last a life time.

With a sort of fumbling, insecure hopelessness, he suggested to himself that Elizabeta might not even be online, and could be off dealing with her own life at that specific moment. She did seem to have a bit of an outside life, or at least, more of an outside life than he had. This day, this moment, and this terrible situation, she could be offline.

From TheRevolutionary123: Hey!

Ah_, shit._

From TheRevolutionary123: What's been up, Gilbert?

_Shit Shit Shit Shit._

From TheRevolutionary123: You want to hang out with me and a friend?

_Shiiiiiiiit Shidglkjlksdj;gasdg;reaaaphjdzfbmcvlmdfgc;;aaaaaaa aaaaaaaa_

To TheRevolutionary123: Shiiiiiiiit Shidglkjlksdj;gasdg;reaaaphjdzfbmcvlmdfgc;;aaaaaaa aaaaaaaa  
From TheRevolutionary123: Ummmm.  
From TheRevolutionary123: Is that a yes?  
To TheRevolutionary123: Revvy!  
From TheRevolutionary123: ?  
From TheRevolutionary123: Yup, that's me.  
To TheRevolutionary123: Kekekekekeke! So it would seem!  
From TheRevolutionary123: Are you...  
From TheRevolutionary123: Okay?  
To TheRevolutionary123: I've never been better!  
To TheRevolutionary123: I feel like I could wrestle a gorilla! Yes!  
From TheRevolutionary123: Well, umm... Alright...  
From TheRevolutionary123: Whatever you say, Gilbert...  
To TheRevolutionary123: Also, that was a yes!  
To TheRevolutionary123: To your question, I mean.  
From TheRevolutionary123: Huh?  
From TheRevolutionary123: Oh!  
From TheRevolutionary123: We're at Falador, in the garden area.  
From TheRevolutionary123: Do you need directions there, my little noobie? ;)

Gilbert did need directions there, but hell if he was going to tell her that. With a furious rage that uselessly tumbled out of him as he snapped at his keyboard, he rushed forwards into Runescape with all the speed and unjust fury that a wild boar might wield. Approximately fifty-three distractions threw themselves in front of him during his tedious course, and he chose to ignore all of them with both stifling acceptation, and growing fear. Because with every bypassed event, he knew that it only brought him closer to Elizabeta, and even closer still to the rumbling abyss that lay quivering in his chest.

When he reached Falador, he took as much time as he possibly could to stumble around in dumb fascination. He sat, far back in a corner, curled up in the bank and made small talk with bustling civilians- none of which paid him any heed. He then departed only to talk to a bot, who had been infinitely making fires outside of the bank's walls. At one point, he even talked to a tree.

Gilbert found that out of all of his encounters, the tree probably had been the best company.

But his nervous avoidance soon was pushed aside as, with a shy, slow trot, he entered into the gardens of Falador. It was definitely hard to miss, the entire middle of the city focused on the fenced off section of programmed water and tumbling butterflies. Falador's garden was almost a quiet shine to the ill perplexity that was Runescape, a simple beauty hidden in plain sight. The spillage of blood and clinking of swords interrupted any blooming hearts, though, and feet away from the garden's glory stood a clump of stiff guards, those in which the players were in constant war with. Gilbert could hear the call of battle grow as he stepped forwards with an unsteady, uncompromisable click of his heel, further still into the garden.

Gilbert found Elizabeta resting on an arched bridge, facing the graphical twinkling of the crystallized water beneath. A collection of three ducks quacked dutifully underneath her, squished into the limited space of the quaint pond. It was with a delicate hum in his stomach and an unintelligible scribbling in his heart that he approached, pushing forward with whatever courage he had left. He posed, speechless, facing her from across the pond, a thousand excuses whirring through his mind; _I'm sorry but I can't stay long, my brother needs me,_ or _I need to leave for work now, gotta go_ or _I have a ton of chores to do, can't talk now, see ya! _

But as Gilbert stood before her, the only audible noise of ducks and barking guards consuming them, he suddenly was very sure that he wanted to stay. A swirl of contentment explored the inner lining of his chest, tickling the inside of his throat and the outskirts of his heart. The seizure of anxiety and despair had flimsily escaped his mind, and he hardly noticed its absence in light of this new, wonderful feeling. He could feel the warmth roll out within his body, stretching from his tinted nose to the flushed ends of his toes, wiggling happily in a pair of dirty, white socks. A stroke of life had returned to him, enthralling him with its re-entrance and leaving him with a hope that it would never leave again.

PianistBeethoven: Would that be him?

Gilbert could feel as his heart, perched precariously at the top of his lungs, fell down with a clean _splat _into the depths of his stomach. His innards twisted achingly together, coming alive and knotting themselves around one another. With one more painful lurch, his intestines gave a final tug, and he was left there, abashed, in the stunned aftereffect.

Seated next to Elizabeta in a too-close proximity sat a strikingly familiar figure, poised in a practiced formality. It was PianistBeethoven, from his unfortunate party, and with him a still-contained air of class and, as far as Gilbert was concerned, _massive douchebaggery. _

TheRevolutionary123: Oh, that's Gil!  
TheRevolutionary123: Hey, COME AND SIT WITH US!  
IamAwesome6: Ummmm...  
IamAwesome6: Okay.  
IamAwesome6: One sec.

Gilbert considered climbing up the bridge and finding his seat right on top of PianistBeethoven, a move filled entirely with spite and immature revenge, but he decided against it at the last second. Instead, he sat on the opposite side of Revvy, sandwiching her in between the two of them.

PianistBeethoven: Hey, do I know you from somewhere?  
IamAwesome6: Well, probably. I am pretty famous.  
PianistBeethoven: Oh, now I recall.  
PianistBeethoven: You were the person who had the drop party a couple of days ago.  
IamAwesome6: Well, I don't know...  
IamAwesome6: Are you sure about that?  
PianistBeethoven: I am positive. I never forget a face, even when they all look practically identical.  
PianistBeethoven: How was being chased by all those people? I can imagine that it was very violent for you.  
IamAwesome6: I could take 'em.  
PianistBeethoven: Really?  
IamAwesome6: Yeah, REALLY.  
IamAwesome6: Don't believe me?  
PianistBeethoven: Well, I just think it's less than possible, as it was you up against four other more experienced players...  
IamAwesome6: Piece of cake!  
IamAwesome6: I'll tell you how it was done, sissy boy.  
TheRevolutionary123: Uh, Gil...  
IamAwesome6: Well, they were all pretty pissed off at me, after my awesome little thing I pulled back at the drop party.  
PianistBeethoven: I'd say.  
IamAwesome6: Hey, too much noise in the peanut gallery! I'm the one telling the story, here.  
IamAwesome6: So. What I did was, I ran straight up to the Wilderness, right on up there.  
IamAwesome6: They all were following after me, totally thinking they could get a pass on me.  
IamAwesome6: So they were all coming at me, one by one, trying to kill me, right?  
IamAwesome6: Well boy, were they surprised when I sliced into one of their men, taking him out in only one hit!  
PianistBeethoven: That is preposterous. You could never have done that, you are only a level nine.  
IamAwesome6: You better believe it!  
IamAwesome6: So they're all charging at me, and I'm taking them all on and winning, when finally it's just me and one more guy.  
IamAwesome6: And he turns to me, all slow motion and movie-like, and he says,  
IamAwesome6: Hey, do you know what he says to me?  
IamAwesome6: Come on, I know I told you to shut up, but this is your moment to shine, man!  
IamAwesome6: And do you know what he says to me?  
PianistBeethoven: … What did he say?  
IamAwesome6: Yes, thank you for playing, there we go!  
IamAwesome6: I'm sure I have a prize around here for you, somewhere...  
PianistBeethoven: …  
IamAwesome6: (Pssst.)  
IamAwesome6: (The prize is my middle finger.)  
TheRevolutionary123: GILBERT!  
IamAwesome6: (I am flipping you the bird.)  
TheRevolutionary123: Gilbert, stop it!  
TheRevolutionary123: Just continue with your story!  
IamAwesome6: Fiiiiine. Where was I?  
IamAwesome6: Oh right, the last guy.  
IamAwesome6: Well, he looks up at me, all slow-mo and whatnot...  
IamAwesome6: And he goes ahead and he asks...  
IamAwesome6: 'How... Did you get to be so awesome?'  
IamAwesome6: And I tell him,  
IamAwesome6: Well, I go ahead and I tell him...  
IamAwesome6: 'I didn't choose to be this awesome. The awesome chose ME.'  
IamAwesome6: And then BAM, I chopped off his head!  
IamAwesome6: And that was the end of that.

That wasn't _at all_ how the chase went. In fact, in comparison to his story, his adventure almost seemed premature and unsatisfactory in its truth. After his laptop had unfrozen and he had actually escaped the space-less proximity at the top of the minuscule home, the other members were already impatiently awaiting him outside of the house. He had been okay with enabling the group in a good old fashioned game of cat and mouse, and Gilbert had gone to the door to let himself out in order to start the activity. At an act of immaturity that could only compare to something he would of done, Godsavethe-Outcasts had clenched onto the door from the outside, trapping him inside. The battle over the door had continued onwards into a stubborn contest, registered between an idiotic victim, and his imbecilic wrongdoer. The battle raged on for forty-five minutes, the other part of the group escaping when they saw that there would be no action for themselves. It was finally broken up when Ludwig had entered their room and informed him that he had made some Bratwurst for dinner, standing frigid and with a stiff sense of brotherly-ness in the doorway. Gilbert had surrendered in what he thought was a prideful, understanding way, and that had been the end of that.

PianistBeethoven: You certainly have very, interesting, friends, Elizabeta...  
TheRevolutionary123: HAHAHA. 8D  
TheRevolutionary123: YeaH! Isn't he FUNNY?  
TheRevolutionary123: 8DD  
IamAwesome6: Hey, I'm being totally serious right now.  
TheRevolutionary123: He really does remind you of some CLOWN, RIGHT? 8)  
TheRevolutionary123: OR LIKE, A TV SHOW CHARACTER? 8P  
IamAwesome6: Heyyyy.

Distracting Gilbert from his outward confusion and disgust at Elizabeta's oddities, his attention was snatched when a private message appeared suddenly on the top of his chatbox. Curving his line of vision up in a mildly intrigued stupor, he realized that Elizabeta had sent him a message.

From TheRevolutionary123: Stop it, you're embarrassing me.  
To TheRevolutionary123: Embarrassing YOU? You're embarrassing ME!  
From TheRevolutionary123: What? Why?  
To TheRevolutionary123: What's with all the capslock, Rev?  
To TheRevolutionary123: And seriously, all you're doing is filling everything you type with your dorky smiley faces!  
From TheRevolutionary123: It's not that bad, is it?  
To TheRevolutionary123: It sorta is.  
From TheRevolutionary123: 8( Crap.  
From TheRevolutionary123: Okay, I should probably work on that, but you also need to calm your shit down.  
To TheRevolutionary123: No!  
To TheRevolutionary123: I will not calm any of my shit!  
From TheRevolutionary123: Why not?  
To TheRevolutionary123: Because none of it needs to be calmed! I'm perfectly calm! My shit is the epitome of calmness, and tranquility, and... Stuff!  
From TheRevolutionary123: Gilbert, oh my god...  
From TheRevolutionary123: Just, what I'm saying here is, could you maybe tone it down on the lying?  
To TheRevolutionary123: What lying?  
From TheRevolutionary123: Oh, you know what I mean, Gilbert!  
From TheRevolutionary123: The story you just told him! That was serious BS right there!  
To TheRevolutionary123: Oh, come on, it was a good story.  
From TheRevolutionary123: It wasn't even that!  
From TheRevolutionary123: Just...  
From TheRevolutionary123: What I'm saying here is, could you maybe act normal for a little while? For me?

Gilbert couldn't think of a time in which he could have _ever_ been defined as '_normal_'. He supposed that maybe his infancy could have been seen as a civil period of time for him, although he hardly thought that the times he'd sobbed at everything and crapped his pants regularly could really count as his best years. At age three he could recall his earliest memory; it had been a chaotic memory with his mother and father, in which he had emptied the bathroom garbage across the kitchen floor, insisting that the refuge had to be freed. His crippling self-assurance had come some years afterwards, pushing him onwards as an amazing, spectacular, awesome human being- even though he knew he hardly defined that, either.

So while he respected Elizabeta's wishes through several layers of his own selfishness and fear, he could at that point confirm one thing about himself. He was only three steps away from a true loony-case, and thousands away from an average, functioning person. While this was disconcerting for him at one time, (specifically in his middle school years, the usual time for one to question themselves) he had grown used to his own strangeness. It was a quirk of his, something he almost endured about his character. Without it, he would be lost yet again, a mindless person sent out to the droning public masses. So at her request, which she hardly meant with ill will, he knew he could only refuse.

To TheRevolutionary123: Revvy, you know me.  
To TheRevolutionary123: How did you expect me to be all under control for this thing?  
To TheRevolutionary123: This is just how I am. Crazy and awesome, and admittedly a little stupid sometimes.  
To TheRevolutionary123: (But only sometimes, mind you!)  
To TheRevolutionary123: If you didn't want this to happen, why did you even invite me?  
From TheRevolutionary123: I don't really know, okay?  
From TheRevolutionary123: It's just, it's been like, a month, and I've been wanting to hang out with you some more...  
From TheRevolutionary123: And I didn't know when you'd be on next!  
To TheRevolutionary123: … Oh.  
From TheRevolutionary123: You haven't been online for a really long time...  
From TheRevolutionary123: I thought you quit Runescape, even.  
To TheRevolutionary123: I didn't quit! I was online practically every day!  
From TheRevolutionary123: I guess... The glitch, and whatnot. /:  
From TheRevolutionary123: But what I'm trying to say here, is...  
From TheRevolutionary123: I actually kind of missed you, Gilbert.  
From TheRevolutionary123: Not really sure why I'm telling you that bit, but it's out there, now.  
From TheRevolutionary123: Every time I logged on, I was sort of hoping you'd be online...  
From TheRevolutionary123: I guess you're up there with Feliciano, at this point. I'm not sure how it happened...  
From TheRevolutionary123: But it is really kind of stupid. I mean, you probably don't even feel the same.  
From TheRevolutionary123: I've really only have hung out with you for what, a few days?  
From TheRevolutionary123: Maybe I should just forget about it... Get over this whole dumb thing.  
To TheRevolutionary123: No, wait!  
To TheRevolutionary123: You're really important to me, too!  
To TheRevolutionary123: I wish I had never blocked you in the first place!

Gilbert's breath hitched, his whole self throttling back into reality. Crashing back into his self-made problems, he sickly came to realize that he had just told Elizabeta that he had actually blocked her. Feeling his shoulders fold up towards his warmed ears, he was stuck in between scanning the chat box for her reaction, and tossing the laptop across the living room.

In a lame attempt to calm himself down, he insisted to himself that_ everything was alright_. She may not completely understand what he'd been going through, but he knew that she was a mildly intelligent young girl who seemed wise to people's actions. She'd understand that while he had blocked her, it must have been with good intentions that he had added her back into his friends list. Sliding his eyes he had unknowingly shut some time before back open, he squinted hazily at the laptop beneath his large, anxious hands in a pathetically hopeful nature.

TheRevolutionary123: YOU BLOCKED ME?  
PianistBeethoven: ?  
IamAwesome6: Oh, shit.  
TheRevolutionary123: I can't believe you!  
TheRevolutionary123: I wait all this time to see you again,  
TheRevolutionary123: I relate you to probably my closest friend in the whole world,  
TheRevolutionary123: And I find out that you've been blocking me!  
PianistBeethoven: Did I miss something?  
IamAwesome6: Umm, Rev, you're not really, privately messaging this to me, anymore...  
TheRevolutionary123: You are terrible, Gilbert.  
TheRevolutionary123: I know we haven't spent much time together, or anything like that,  
TheRevolutionary123: But I did actually care about you!  
TheRevolutionary123: I guess it wasn't mutual, all along.  
IamAwesome6: Liz, please just listen for one second.

Sheer panic had begun to clog his senses by then, a collapsing domino effect spreading throughout his system that hindered his mind, his speech, and his fluency of breath. Gilbert twiddled deliriously in a nervously obsolete state, clutching two hands of snow white hair as he hissed curses at the wretched seat cushions. His ability to process information had been temporarily flagged down, a vast hindrance thrown onto the tracks for his train of thought.

Through an ashamed, aching blush that he blamed on selfless embarrassment, he trailed franticly across his keyboard and skimmed unprofessionally through his choices. If he was going to fix this, he had to fix it now. Time crawled onwards, an impatient, immortal creature that waited for no one. His next choice had to be an excellent one, or else everything he had gained would be completely lost to him. He knew this, he twisted feverishly at this; but at the same time, it was all useless. His mind was incapable of simple, logical decisions.

He couldn't tell her the truth. He just had, and look where that had gotten him! Before that, he had finally been getting somewhere- entering back into his comforting groove- but there he has to go, screwing it all up. How could he be so stupid? How could he have just completely ruined all of this... Thing, before it had even properly begun? Not only had Elizabeta admitted some sort of fondness for him, she had admitted a lot of fondness for him! Which was much more than he originally thought, quite a few steps up from the assumed loathing and disgust. And not one minute afterwards, he goes and messes it all up. Again.

Gilbert, still uncertain of everything and just as blind as before, lunged forward to type. With a disobedient shrug, he banished his screeching senses and chose instead to just throw himself on in there._ It may not have worked with his past scenarios, but it was all Gilbert knew how to do. So with a chorus of squabbling voices that yelled mutely in the back of his skull, he leaned forwards, tossing his natural intelligence aside for his easier, closer substitute;_ _complete ignorance._

IamAwesome6: It was mostly just the glitch, I swear! I unblocked you waaay in advance!  
IamAwesome6: You're my totally awesome friend-person, okay? This thing that's going on, it's totally mutual, I promise you!  
IamAwesome6: You've got to believe me, Revvy. :( Why would I lie at a time like this?  
TheRevolutionary123: Gilbert, no.  
TheRevolutionary123: You've been lying to me since day one, and I'm sick of it.  
TheRevolutionary123: Your age, your accounts, even asking me out...  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm done with it, Gilbert.  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm leaving.  
IamAwesome6: Holy shit, just, wait a second, Liz  
IamAwesome6: God damn it, could you just wait for one second?!

Gilbert could barely tackle his keys in weak retaliation before Elizabeta's character had vanished, darting off of the map before he could even begin to think of following her. She instead left him in his seated spot, two blazing eyes draining the color and any otherwise intensity out of his laptop's screen. As his self drained back into his body with an agonizingly slow rate, he could feel the needling pain spread throughout his skin. With a seething kick that landed on one of his couch's pillows and sent it flying towards the ceiling, he attacked his keyboard with the onslaught of two furious hands.

IamAwesome6: FGD;HKLABXDFHJKOERJHOPG!  
IamAwesome6: JGO56ERJH284KWtie4YUutsrhjLS DFJSFUUUUFUUCUKKkkk  
PianistBeethoven: Well, I am not quite sure what just happened...  
PianistBeethoven: But it looks like you might have done something wrong, just now.  
IamAwesome6: Well, no shit, Sherlock!  
PianistBeethoven: You know, you should hold a lady to your highest respect.  
PianistBeethoven: I'm sure none of this would have happened if you hadn't been so headstrong and rude.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, shut up, you don't even know what's going on!  
IamAwesome6: This is all your fault!  
PianistBeethoven: Pardon?  
IamAwesome6: If you weren't here, none of this wouldn't have happened!  
IamAwesome6: We'd probably just be carrying on, and killing ducks, and being our normal cool selves, but no!  
IamAwesome6: You've got to be here to trip her up and make everything suck!  
PianistBeethoven: Really, now.  
PianistBeethoven: Are you actually using me as an outlet for your own stupidity?  
IamAwesome6: Yeah!  
IamAwesome6: I mean, uh, fuck...  
IamAwesome6: This is all because of you!  
IamAwesome6: You can't use your confusing aristocratic techniques to make me think otherwise!  
PianistBeethoven: I do not have time for this.  
PianistBeethoven: I'm going to take after Elizabeta's earlier performance, and I am going to leave.  
PianistBeethoven: Goodbye, Gilbert. I can't say it was much of a pleasure knowing you.

PianistBeethoven went to leave in an organized, dutiful set of procedures that matched his overall character. He stood from his seat, posed for a moment in an unforgiving overshadow, and then walked forwards in a straightforward, assumed kind of stroll. But against his regards, Gilbert got up as well, and in a way opposite of his own. The white-haired cretin stumbled to an eventual halt, fluttering between distinct tiles and textures and confused in his directions and manageability. In an astounded haughtiness shared in varying amounts by each party, Gilbert started to follow PianistBeethoven.

PianistBeethoven: Stop that!  
PianistBeethoven: Stop following me, at once!  
IamAwesome6: Why don't you make me, huh?!  
PianistBeethoven: You worthless little brat, I will not have this!

In a premature rage, PianistBeethoven logged out of his account. He left behind him a disturbed air, unsure of his absence and upstarted by their childish brawling.

Gilbert stood in practiced wait, staring with patience at the mocking graphics. Minutes marched by, his life ticking away with every waited second. With a rushed squabble of time, a minute passed into ten minutes, his solid figure shiftless in its position. Finally, with certain return, PianistBeethoven flitted into the picture once again.

IamAwesome6: Aha!  
PianistBeethoven: Have you been... Waiting for me?  
IamAwesome6: I knew you'd come back, you aristocrat!  
IamAwesome6: Nobody who has had the taste of this foul game can go without it for more than ten minutes!

PianistBeethoven bolted away in a direction that had earlier been calculated by the waiting Gilbert, and he easily caught up with him and began to follow him, again. In light of seemingly useless situations, Gilbert could shine through in his own hidden possessions of cunning and wit. But it was used sparingly, a qualitative trick he knew he had and thought he kept under cover for especially needed moments; but it really was just that he had no idea how to control it.

It was at that moment that he engrossed his thanks in it, and he rushed after PianistBeethoven for an unknown, possibly deadly closure.

PianistBeethoven: This is absolutely ridiculous!  
PianistBeethoven: This is absolutely absurd! This is... A feat so disgusting, and so full of undisciplined unruliness, I don't even know what to call it!  
PianistBeethoven: This is... This is...  
IamAwesome6: This is Sparta!

The two of them raced out of the garden walls, past the bank and the bot and the amiable tree, and they headed out of the gates of Falador onto a grueling course.

PianistBeethoven: I should of known you were some pitiable troll, wasteful on your hideous 'memes'.  
PianistBeethoven: It fits your awful existence all too well.  
IamAwesome6: U mad, bro?  
PianistBeethoven: That is a child's argument, I hope you know.  
IamAwesome6: U mad, bro?  
PianistBeethoven: It doesn't even go anywhere.  
IamAwesome6: U mad, bro?  
PianistBeethoven: Stop it.  
IamAwesome6: U mad, bro?  
PianistBeethoven: Ugh!

They tottered into a more definite direction then, heading upwards into the North of the game. Gilbert grinned with a heated vengeance, biting wholeheartedly into his fated rivalry.

PianistBeethoven: I have decided that you must be done away with.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, what?!  
IamAwesome6: Are you going to kill me, you uptight aristocrat?!  
IamAwesome6: Bring it ooon!  
PianistBeethoven: Oh, I will not be the one killing you.  
PianistBeethoven: I would not dirty my hands with such a filthy act.  
IamAwesome6: Huh? Gonna get your gang to take me out, you coward?  
PianistBeethoven: You underestimate my pride.  
IamAwesome6: Your what?  
PianistBeethoven: My pride, you insatiable pile of filth.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah, like I said, your what?  
PianistBeethoven: Oh, you are so going down.

They sped by Varrock, passing by the numerous figures that swarmed at the popular location. For a second, Gilbert almost thought that he saw Toni communicating with someone who had a remarkable resemblance to TomatoLuvr2. The moment was fleeting, though, and Gilbert quickly shifted his attention back to the exciting trial at hand.

IamAwesome6: Well, what have you got planned, you huge pot of overgrown douchery?  
PianistBeethoven: You will see, you impertinent fool-born canker-blossom.  
IamAwesome6: Whoa, that was some serious Shakespearian insults right there.  
PianistBeethoven: Oh, it would be from Shakespeare himself.  
PianistBeethoven: I admit to being a little bit of a fan of him, when I am not absorbed in my cooking or piano lessons.  
IamAwesome6: Huh.  
IamAwesome6: I'm actually a little impressed.  
PianistBeethoven: Why, thank you.  
IamAwesome6: Do you have any more? I could really use some of those.  
PianistBeethoven: Oh, I would be happy to oblige.  
PianistBeethoven: Cockered clapper-clawed bugbear, dissembling dizzy-eyed coxcomb, reeky plume-plucked miscreant, fobbing elf-skinned flap-dragon.  
IamAwesome6: Dude, that's so cool.  
PianistBeethoven: Thank you, I put a lot of work into researching and memorizing those.

As they reached the outskirts of the Wilderness, leaping over the borders, they remembered themselves and their amicable hatred. Shaking off all established fondness, they went back to bared teeth and puffed fur, entering with accustomed easiness into their previous cat-fight.

IamAwesome6: I have no idea what Revvy sees in you.  
PianistBeethoven: Well, firstly, I address her by her actual name.  
PianistBeethoven: And secondly, I am not a huge, immeasurable needle in her backside.  
IamAwesome6: You'd like to be in her backside. ;)  
PianistBeethoven: Oh my Beethoven.  
IamAwesome6: See, do you get it?  
IamAwesome6: It's like anal.  
PianistBeethoven: You are absolutely disgusting. I can't... You're not even disgusting. You are something much, much worse.  
IamAwesome6: Kekekekeke!  
PianistBeethoven: Why Elizabeta would even succumb to a friendship with you, I've no idea.  
PianistBeethoven: I am pleased to see that you seem to be firmly in the friendzone, though.  
PianistBeethoven: I can only shudder at the thought of you being otherwise categorized.  
IamAwesome6: You think we're friends? Like, do you think she still sees us as friends?  
PianistBeethoven: Well, she suggested as much. I hardly know how much you upset her back there, though.  
PianistBeethoven: She could have absolved the whole friendship thing, for all I know.  
IamAwesome6: :( Damn.  
PianistBeethoven: Is that really all you want in terms of relationship? For you two to just be friends?  
IamAwesome6: Well, yeah.  
IamAwesome6: Hey, what do you mean by that? Of course I only want to be friends with her!  
PianistBeethoven: I don't know, I sort of thought you had a bit of a, well...  
IamAwesome6: A what?  
PianistBeethoven: Well, a romantic commitment towards her.  
IamAwesome6: What!  
IamAwesome6: Why would you think that?!  
PianistBeethoven: I don't know, it seemed sort of obvious?  
PianistBeethoven: It's hard to really explain it, but it seemed very blatant.  
IamAwesome6: Well, it's not like that!  
IamAwesome6: And you can just get that idea out of your head, because me and Revvy are JUST FRIENDS!  
IamAwesome6: You got it!?  
PianistBeethoven: Okay, okay.  
PianistBeethoven: I apologize for the misunderstanding.  
IamAwesome6: Good.

Gilbert pushed back further into his couch, tilting his chin towards the water-stained ceiling. He could barely feel the keyboard beneath his fingertips, too-lightly ghosting across the dull plastic. His laptop collapsed into the sudden cave-in of his knees, falling downwards before awkwardly being caught on the underside of his knee. It was that question, yet again, a certain subject that had never seemed to be left alone. Two people had at this point brought it to his unwelcome attention, bringing surface to something both uncomfortable and firmly fixed into an unresolved position.

It bugged Gilbert immensely just how big of a deal this was. Why the hell did it matter to him so much- this girl, who hated and loved him for no plausible reason, and who made fun of him for being dumb, while being just as dorky as he was? He liked her, and that's why he couldn't like like her, or whatever key term the kinder gardeners regarded it as. And even if he did maybe have a bit of affectionate longing towards the other- What then? Would he ask her out? Well, he already had, so he could see absolutely no point in doing so again. Then would he pine for her, try to woo her in all of the cliché actions? Would he give her roses? Chocolates?

He already had enough to deal with when it came to his relationship with Elizabeta, the ongoing spiral of destruction and reconstruction too much for him as it was. And there was no plausible action in Runescape to take when it came to courting someone else; he could try to slay her a goblin or a thief, he guessed.

So with the already established notion that he wouldn't dare try to hurt her (which he had already failed so spectacularly at), and the other aspect that this was all just a game, he knew that he couldn't possibly go for Liz. It was a horrible idea, in every way and form.

Straightening his back and slouching forward with a toss of his shoulders, he turned the laptop so he could have better view. His character was still chasing after PianistBeethoven, pushing further on. Gilbert continued with his previous activity, and he tossed Elizabeta out of his mind once more, and focused on his newly-formed enemy.

IamAwesome6: What are we doing, even?  
IamAwesome6: I thought you were going to kill me, and we're in the Wilderness, sooo.  
PianistBeethoven: Please be patient, your death is just a little ways ahead.  
PianistBeethoven: You are much too eagerly awaiting your disclosure.  
IamAwesome6: Only because I know I can take it.  
PianistBeethoven: I promise you, you will not survive.  
PianistBeethoven: Your death will be both embarrassing and shallow, to match your tedious lifespan.

As he said this, they approached their end of the Wilderness. Behind a low gate lay a completely new section of land, appointed to people who paid for their Runescape experience, but for Gilbert and PianistBeethoven it was their conclusion. Sectioned with an avalanche of uprooted dirt, there stood an overruling hill of turned ground that reached onwards towards the darkened sky. Scattered in ruthless amounts and covering the hill in a skittering mass, hundreds of gigantic spiders declared the hill as their own. They all threaded into their programmed horror-filled walkways, thrumming around the location and searching for fresh meat. One spider came up to Gilbert's in-game hip, a terror to any person with a strong case of arachnophobia.

Walking with sure defiance into the scuttling arachnids, Gilbert followed a confident PianistBeethoven into the center of the spidery commotion. In stubborn retaliation, Gilbert stayed with him in the pit of mankind's nightmarish image. He knew that if he were to run out of the clutches of these hungry spiders that he would have lost, and that a prideful death for a nonsensical purpose was better than cowardly fleeing from his designed fate. They stood together, still as statues, as the spiders begun to sink their poisonous fangs into their awaiting flesh.

IamAwesome6: So this is the plan, huh? Off me with a ton of spiders?  
IamAwesome6: But you're here with me, so you'll be killed, too!  
PianistBeethoven: Yes, but I am a much higher level than you.  
PianistBeethoven: You will die much sooner than I will die, and then I can leave this mound.  
PianistBeethoven: Pretty brilliant, huh?  
IamAwesome6: Why, you gorbellied folly-fallen giglet!  
IamAwesome6: You mewling idle-headed lewdster!  
PianistBeethoven: Well now, you seem to be getting the hang of it.  
PianistBeethoven: Where did you learn those?  
IamAwesome6: I just looked them up. :)

Two peckish spiders chomped deliciously at his side, withdrawing his health at an unjustly quick pace. In an unfair turn of events for the other, PianistBeethoven was set exactly in front of him, only being munched on by one spider, who seemed to be taking its time with every single nibble. For each health-point lost to him, it was five more for Gilbert- and at that point, he had already become certain of his slanted defeat.

PianistBeethoven: I must admit though, I am happy that you don't have any romantic preference in Elizabeta.  
IamAwesome6: Well, uh, so am I.  
IamAwesome6: But why's that? /:  
PianistBeethoven: Well, it would just be too much absurd drama regarding my position.  
IamAwesome6: Your position?  
PianistBeethoven: Yes.  
PianistBeethoven: I plan on dating Elizabeta.

Gilbert's head imploded into a buzzing sequence, rattling his skull about. He could feel his stomach fill with an emotional fluid that he could only relate to a thick sludge filled with pop-rocks, his gurgling belly frothing in an sick fury. As PianistBeethoven stood opposite of him, his own calming demeanor hilariously contradicted Gilbert's over-the-top shock. He sucked in one breath, and then two, until finally they both blew out together into a singular gasp. Gilbert brought his betrayed hands to the keyboard.

IamAwesome6: WHAT!  
PianistBeethoven: What?  
IamAwesome6: You can't do that!  
PianistBeethoven: Why not?  
PianistBeethoven: Why does it matter to you?  
IamAwesome6: Because...  
IamAwesome6: Because as her friend, I have the ability to disagree with whoever she dates!  
IamAwesome6: And you're a no good guy! And I don't approve of your relationship!  
PianistBeethoven: How am I not suitable for her?  
IamAwesome6: Well, first of all, you just brought out a guy you barely know to be killed on a mountain of gigantic, huge-ass, man-eating spiders!  
PianistBeethoven: I'm sure she would understand.  
IamAwesome6: And second off, you're... You're a big douche! And you're not right for her! Isn't that reason enough?!  
PianistBeethoven: See, this is what I meant by you being blatant.  
IamAwesome6: ?  
PianistBeethoven: You are obviously very, very jealous right now.  
IamAwesome6: No, I am NOT!  
PianistBeethoven: Yes, you are.  
PianistBeethoven: Deny it all you want, but at this moment, you are acting in a way that only one word can describe.  
PianistBeethoven: Oh, and by the way, that word happens to be 'jealousy'.  
IamAwesome6: Call it whatever you want!  
IamAwesome6: Just know that you're completely wrong in your assumption.  
IamAwesome6: And also know that I am not okay with this, and I will do everything I can to not have this happen!  
PianistBeethoven: Do you even know what you are saying, right now?  
PianistBeethoven: Have you any idea how jealous and insane you sound?  
IamAwesome6: Yes! Sort of! I don't know!  
IamAwesome6: All I do know is that it's not happening, man!  
IamAwesome6: You will not be dating Elizabeta! I will make sure of it!  
PianistBeethoven: We will see, Gilbert.

Through his plea of denial, Gilbert could only slimly see his health meter drop to measly 5/100. With a puff of air that he sucked in with too much force, he became avidly aware that he was going to die at any moment. His Runescape life was flashing before his eyes- every moment from the start of his experience, to the creation of the Bad Touch Trio, to the meeting of Revvy, and finally, to now. Days from now still beckoned undisclosed pleasures, bewildering adventures, unpleasant argumentations, and he would await them each with held uncertainty. But for now, today approached its close, and Gilbert could only but await the rest of his life after that moment.

IamAwesome6: Oh, and by the way.  
PianistBeethoven: Huh?  
IamAwesome6: I think that overall, your whole plan failed.  
PianistBeethoven: No, this would be my victory.  
PianistBeethoven: You're dying, right?  
IamAwesome6: Well, yes.  
PianistBeethoven: So how has my plan failed?  
IamAwesome6: Well, I don't know about you...  
IamAwesome6: But I think that dying by two hundred giant poisonous spiders devouring my silhouetted, tranquil figure...  
IamAwesome6: … Is pretty damn awesome.

And at these words he crumpled forwards, falling to the consuming earth and dissipating into its madness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia and Disney do not belong to me._

* * *

Chapter Six

In comparison to the last month, Gilbert had gone through a truly startling change. From completely avoiding Runescape, he had somehow flipped to doing the extreme opposite; he now strove to spend at least twenty hours on the mmporg, each day.

While he was at school, he fled to the library, and its bounty of lined-up computers. This meant that he had to skip classes he deemed unimportant, and he had ceased attending Lunch entirely. The librarian had grown wary of him, and no excuse at this point seemed to work on her guarded attitude.

Sleep had almost become nonexistent to him; equipped with a water bottle filled entirely with inhumanly-strong coffee, it had no longer been a necessity.

Ludwig had begun to visibly worry about him. Whenever he passed by the couch, he would acquire a certain look of concern, and anxiousness. Gilbert's vision had, at that point, started to do a funny twirly-thing where he couldn't really focus on anything, but the furrowed brows and shiny eyes of his little brother were not lost on him. Somewhere in the back of his dulled, barely-functioning brain, he connected with his brother; he felt bad for him, too, for having to worry so much over him.

But, like it or not, Gilbert was on a _mission._

Gilbert knew that Elizabeta's feminine simplicity would immediately be snatched up by Roderich's bad-boy, douchey charm. It was a story as old as time; Aphrodite had ditched her nice, hardworking husband for Ares, Bella had left Jacob for Edward, and now Elizabeta was about to pull the same trick.

At this new turning point in his own suck-tastic story, the overused tropes had spilled forth- and now, Gilbert was the six-pack werewolf dude. But this time, he was not going to fall for some second-best baby. He would save Elizabeta from Roderich's evil clutches, and they would be sure to have themselves a passionate, platonic hug in front of a newly-formed rainbow that represented _the start of a new life._

(In his current state, this all made perfect sense.)

It had been five days since he had last seen Elizabeta. For five days, he had juggled this sleepless, food-less, life-draining schedule- and for five days, Elizabeta had not logged back in. Gilbert wasn't sure how much more he could take, before finally collapsing from his self-abuse. But, for time being, he had to stay strong.

At any possible moment, Roderich could drop his sweet moves on Revvy, and sweep the innocent maiden up from her off-balanced toes. And then she would be robbed, forever stuck with a guy who was incapable of giving her what she rightfully deserved. Sure, he had a bunch of dough, and he took three thousand dollar lessons, and he typed all fancy-sounding- but was that really what she wanted?! Did Elizabeta really want to spend the rest of her life nestled in the arms of some well-spoken, intelligent, rich dude's arms?!

Well, actually, probably.

But that wasn't the goddamn point; there was something off about this Roderich dude. Something that didn't live up to Gilbert's expectations, didn't ring right in his heart. He felt, within his flighty, exhausted chest, that he wasn't the right one for her. He viciously knew that there was already a man out there for her; someone tall, pale-faced, startling, and sort of maybe like Edward, but not as sparkly or as gross. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but he was indefinitely sure that her soul mate was already out there- and _Roderich Fancypants_ was _not_ him.

After the spider incident, PianistBeethoven had somehow or another been added to his Friendlist. It seemed as though the same thing had happened with Roderich, too, because the two of them had been entirely capable of chatting with one another since that day. Neither of them ever mentioned the fact that they had, at some point, incorporated their names into their '_Friend_' lists- and, they strove to keep it as such. They instead made sure to verbally attack one another as soon as they had flashed up on their screens, easily fitting into their assigned parts as _Unnecessarily Close Rivals._

As Gilbert logged back onto Runescape, he soon received a message from his aforementioned nemesis.

PianistBeethoven: Gilbert.  
IamAwesome6: Roderich  
PianistBeethoven: Still trying to ruin my confession, are you?  
IamAwesome6: You better bet yur gold-polished tits i am!  
IamAwesome6: I am goin do the saving  
IamAwesome6: I wil be rescuing the fair princess from your evily claws and there aint nothing you can do to stop me  
PianistBeethoven: Oh? And would that make you the handsome prince, then?  
IamAwesome6: Yea  
PianistBeethoven: Hah!  
PianistBeethoven: And what a brave, cunning, and able prince you've turned out to be!  
IamAwesome6: Whu?  
IamAwesome6: Didyou just call me smart nd pretty?  
IamAwesome6: Re you coming onto me?  
PianistBeethoven: No, you sleep-deprived dimwit!  
PianistBeethoven: I'm being sarcastic! I'm making fun of the fact that you are none of those above things!  
IamAwesome6: Nuh uh  
IamAwesome6: I think you got the hots for me  
IamAwesome6: Cuz I am all of those things at once and MORE

Gilbert had, by the fourth day, attained a dizzy-spell that had refused to wear off. His throat threatened to expel a sick bile, although there was barely anything in his stomach for him to throw up. His eyes, when they weren't twirling around in his sockets, were blinded by tiny lights and flecks of white. He hardly even knew what he was typing out.

He was only aware of one thing, and one thing only; _he had to save Liz._

PianistBeethoven: It isn't even amusing to quarrel with you, anymore.  
PianistBeethoven: When you're not misunderstanding what I write, you're just blabbering on about something or other that makes no sense.  
IamAwesome6: Hahahakekekekaha  
IamAwesome6: Blabbering is a funny word  
PianistBeethoven: Yes, that is exactly what I mean.  
PianistBeethoven: Listen, I would be entirely okay with subsiding our rivalry long enough for you to get some nourishment and rest.  
PianistBeethoven: I cannot be doing this when you're so drastically falling to pieces. It's not especially admirable on my behalf.  
IamAwesome6: HA!  
IamAwesome6: I know youu and your brainful methods!  
IamAwesome6: Youre just sayig all this so as soon as i log out you can go and try and get all smoochy with revvy!  
IamAwesome6: Not gonn happn! Nuhope!  
PianistBeethoven: Very well. But don't say that I didn't try to help you.  
PianistBeethoven: And really, I wish you would just admit your bordering-obsessive attraction to Elizabeta, so we can at least get that painfully obvious fact out of the way.  
IamAwesome6: Noooo  
IamAwesome6: I dont like her like that  
IamAwesome6: I dont want tto hurt her  
PianistBeethoven: You do know that hiding your emotions away from her is what is hurting her, don't you?

Gilbert paused, the beginning of a rational thought beginning to bloom in his conscious. The thought was extinguished immediately, though, when a flurry of white, fuzzy dots attacked his vision and sent his mind into cart-wheels.

IamAwesome6: No  
IamAwesome6: Dont want to hurt her  
PianistBeethoven: Yes, I knew that that would be too complicated for you...  
PianistBeethoven: Here, allow me to swallow my pride for a moment, and try to get on your level.  
IamAwesome6: No, il get on YOUR level...  
IamAwesome6: WITH MY FIST!  
PianistBeethoven: You will thank me for this, one day.  
IamAwesome6: Like fuckin hell i will!  
IamAwesome6: I ould never thank u for anyhing!  
PianistBeethoven: There.  
PianistBeethoven: You see her.  
IamAwesome6: Wait, what are you

Gilbert froze, and the waves of confused deprivation rolled temporarily away from his mind. He blinked, confused by the absence of fuzziness.

Half of his being had been transported into something entirely different. The former part was still there, sitting in the dent of his couch and in mild bewilderment, staring back into Runescape's chatbox. The latter part, though, had found themselves in a long, narrow room, filled by the presence of well-dressed men and polished, rose-cheeked women.

The split in perspective was definitely a new touch to his sleepless insanity, and Gilbert struggled to concentrate on staying in the true reality- although it was hard to keep tabs as to which one that was.

IamAwesome6: Wht the crap just happende  
IamAwesome6: Did yu just do something magical with my brain?  
IamAwesome6: Ar you a wizard ?  
IamAwesome6: And who am even i seeing? Its jus a bunch of stupid fancy people!  
PianistBeethoven: Sitting there across the room.  
IamAwesome6: Oh... Ooh  
IamAwesome6: Its revvy  
IamAwesome6: Revvys the one sitting across the room

And in his delirious stupor, he _did_ see Revvy. He saw her across from him and with her hazelnut hair streaming wildly around her shoulders, olive eyes matching shiny, olive skin. In his livid vision, she wore a stiff jacket and a pair of loose, army-green work-pants. Contrasted by the swirls of expensive and color-ridden fabrics, she was entirely off-put by her surroundings.

IamAwesome6: How could i have missed that?  
PianistBeethoven: She don't got a lot to say,  
IamAwesome6: Oh nvm  
IamAwesome6: She doesnt sound much like revvy after all  
PianistBeethoven: But there's something about her.  
IamAwesome6: Revvys got something about her!  
IamAwesome6: I think its revvy after all  
IamAwesome6: I want to talk to revvy  
IamAwesome6: I havent talked to her for so long, it feels like

By this point, Gilbert had reached a sickly, ecstatic state of mind. He had lost himself in this disillusion; what was happening now felt much too real for it to be anything but.

She wasn't talking with him because she hadn't noticed him yet. Her eyes had glued themselves somewhere far away from where he stood, and she seemed determined to keep her line of sight there. As the seconds went by and the people danced on, though, Gilbert came to avidly desire that they were on him. And he remembered that he had something he needed to say to her- something he needed to warn her about. A mission, he had a mission. But, as he pushed past the tables and the crowds in their crisp, new suits and their fluttering skirts, he slowly forgot as to what that mission had once entailed.

PianistBeethoven: And you don't know why,  
IamAwesome6: Huh?  
IamAwesome6: What dont i know?  
IamAwesome6: I feel like i dont know something...

And he was quickly approaching her, but she seemed so far away, still; the room pulled away from him, an endless maze that should have been so easy for him to figure out.

PianistBeethoven: But you're dying to try,  
IamAwesome6: Try? Try what?  
IamAwesome6: Am i dying?  
IamAwesome6: I... Dont think i feel so good...

The room had begun to stir and twist. The walls were thrusting inwards, and the floors were rocking back and forth. The other guests had slipped away into flitting strokes of bright pinks and dark blues, swirling dizzily and with speed around his confused mind. Elizabeta sat undisturbed, still seated at the end of the room.

PianistBeethoven: You want to  
IamAwesome6: What  
IamAwesome6: What do i want to do?  
IamAwesome6: What is it that i want to do  
IamAwesome6: I... I dont know what im doing...

He opened his mouth, and let out a scream that ripped into his lungs. It was nothing that any language could connect to, although at one time Gilbert had wanted it to be her name. And not her nickname, either- not _Revvy_, or _Rev_, or _Liz_- but her full, undisturbed name. Gilbert could see the waves of sound radiate towards her; he could see it fill the narrowed room, blending itself in with the flashes and the strikes. But she did not look up, and her translucent gaze kept to the corner of the room.

PianistBeethoven: Kiss

He tried again- but this time, he could make no sound. The floors had caved in beneath him, only allowing him to catch sight of her when they rebounded back up, towards the nonexistent ceiling. The other guests of the party had all morphed into one, indistinguishable color; they were now a disgusting brown, and they swirled past him in a gooey, liquefied mess. She was the only thing left in the room that kept still, seated in such a way that held both grace, and a glimpse of her well-worn feral side.

PianistBeethoven: The

He tried, and tried again. His voice endlessly caught within his throat; he could not say what he wanted. And yet he needed to tell her- he _needed_ to _tell_ her what had always been pushed aside. Something had been with him since he had first met her; now it lay rampant, and he felt as though he could no longer bear with the secret any longer.

He yelled, and this time she looked up. Her eyes were drawn to his, holding an unbreakable connection from across the unstable room. Her hair had become alive, moving fluently around her jawline and dancing around her drawn-in lips. Gilbert could read the simple question that rested behind her olive eyes, that in which spoke with stoic simplicity: _Well? _

_What will you do?_

PianistBeethoven: Girl.

And then the tunnel fell, and Gilbert noiselessly dropped down into it.

* * *

_Do **Y****ou** get it, _

_Gilbert?_

Where did you

get off to

_**Now**?_

_Are – you – still – there? _

Do

You

finally

_**Understand**_

_?_

.**.**.

… … …

_**You now understand.**_

You now understand.

* * *

Gilbert awoke four hours later, his head consumed by the back cushions of his couch. His brain was no longer bogged down by flashes or colors or Disney-related illusions, but he could feel the beginning of a relentless headache coming on. Twisting a handful of fingers into his hair and lightly pushing down on his forehead, Gilbert revealed his blood-colored eyes to the light of the day.

His laptop read that it was seven o'clock. A cold dish of potatoes and a glass of water had been set on the carpeted floor next to him, in which he guessed Ludwig had found his sleeping form. Sliding his aching body over the edge, he took the glass of water up from the floor, and drank it all in a single gulp.

Still cradling his sore forehead in a hand, he let out a laugh that echoed emptily through the living room. He had just learned something- he had just found out something truly important- by the aid of his arch-nemesis singing songs from The Little Mermaid to him. What a mess he was; what an outright disaster he had managed to become. His laughter turned into wheezy snickering, and he scrubbed and clawed desperately at his face. Everything hurt- his head, his eyes, his body, his mind. He almost preferred how he had been before. At least then, he'd been too tired to feel.

He noticed that he hadn't logged himself out of Runescape. He found that Roderich had, a long while ago, left from his own account; what remained from his dismissal was a short list of inquiries, and a frigid goodbye. Gilbert's character had somehow found itself behind the Lumbridge Castle, within a dark section of the backyard woods. A friendly spider had managed to entangle itself around his legs, and it jittered tediously around in its flawed design. It wasn't dangerous, like the ones over in the Wilderness; if you didn't bug it, it didn't bug you.

A message popped up:

_TheRevolutionary123 has logged in._

Gilbert flailed, snagging his fingers against his keyboard. _This_ had been what he'd been waiting for these five days; _this_ is what he'd lost sleep and countless braincells over. He wouldn't flee away from the confrontation like he had before, and he wouldn't run away from his thoughts and emotions such as he had five days prior. Since the first time he had ever met Elizabeta, he was finally going to be honest with her.

IamAwesome6: Hey, Rev.  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh.  
TheRevolutionary123: Hi, Gilbert.  
IamAwesome6: So, ummm.  
IamAwesome6: I guess I have a lot to say to you.  
TheRevolutionary123: … Yeah.  
TheRevolutionary123: Alright.  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm listening.  
IamAwesome6: Well, firstly, and most importantly:  
IamAwesome6: NEVER underestimate the power of Disney.  
TheRevolutionary123: …  
TheRevolutionary123: Huh?  
IamAwesome6: Just don't do it!  
IamAwesome6: That company is full of some strange, voodoo powers that we just can't even begin to understand!  
TheRevolutionary123: Uh? Gilbert?  
IamAwesome6: Don't!  
IamAwesome6: I am warning you!  
TheRevolutionary123: …  
TheRevolutionary123: Are you okay?  
IamAwesome6: Uh, that's... A little bit complicated, actually.  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: And I guess I just lied, too.  
IamAwesome6: That wasn't the most important part of what I was going to say.  
IamAwesome6: What's really the most important thing, is that I'm sorry.

Gilbert let out a breadth of air, relieving himself of an invisible anchor that had been resting on his chest for God knows how long. It felt good- unbelievably good- and if he had known how much nicer it was to just tell the truth and not hide from it, he would have done so ages ago.

IamAwesome6: I'm sorry for lying to you, even about the stupidest things.  
IamAwesome6: I really don't know why I even did it. I guess I thought it'd be cool.  
IamAwesome6: I'm sorry for being dishonest, and lousy, and pretty much all around, a bad friend.  
IamAwesome6: I blocked you because I was dealing with my own lame problems, and I've been unknowingly taking them out on you since then.  
IamAwesome6: So, umm, I'm sorry about that, too.  
IamAwesome6: I guess I should be sorry for a lot of things, huh?  
IamAwesome6: I've really fucked up over the last couple of months.  
IamAwesome6: I'm sorry for being irritating,  
IamAwesome6: And for always trying to mess with you.  
IamAwesome6: I'm sorry for forcing you to do that dancing thing with me, that was really stupid...  
TheRevolutionary123: Gilbert.  
IamAwesome6: I'm sorry for letting my friends call you Liz.  
IamAwesome6: And I'm also sorry for always calling you Revvy, you never really seemed to like it when I did...  
IamAwesome6: Which was, like, always.  
TheRevolutionary123: GILBERT.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, and for that time I got you that bright-green afro, I'm sorry for that too.  
IamAwesome6: I knew you'd look like a piece of broccoli. I just thought it'd be funny.  
IamAwesome6: And, also that time when I first met you...  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh my god, Gilbert, STOP!  
IamAwesome6: Huh?  
TheRevolutionary123: Just shut up, already!

Gilbert froze entirely, yanking his hands away from his keyboard as though it had suddenly caught fire. He stared, wide-eyed and obedient, slouched uncomfortably over the screen and doing just as he had been commanded to.

TheRevolutionary123: Oh, uh, you did.  
TheRevolutionary123: That's good, because I told you to!  
TheRevolutionary123: And, uhh.  
TheRevolutionary123: … I didn't mean to yell at you.  
TheRevolutionary123: You were just sort of groveling, and it was really unlike like you.  
TheRevolutionary123: Really, Gil, are you okay?  
IamAwesome6: … No, not really.  
IamAwesome6: I'm a lot better than I have been, though.  
IamAwesome6: I guess I'll have to thank that aristocratic A-hole the next time he gets on.  
TheRevolutionary123: You mean Roderich?  
IamAwesome6: Yup. That douche.  
IamAwesome6: You know he fed me to a bunch of spiders, right?  
TheRevolutionary123: Well, you probably deserved it.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah... I probably did.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, shit, that's right!  
IamAwesome6: My mission!  
TheRevolutionary123: Your what?  
IamAwesome6: I've been on this really big mission for like, a week, and I almost forgot!  
IamAwesome6: Roderich's totally got a thing for you!  
TheRevolutionary123: Wait, what?  
TheRevolutionary123: Really?  
IamAwesome6: Yeah, he was all scooting his five million dollar tush around and declaring his imminent love for you!  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh...  
IamAwesome6: And now I've set myself out on this daring mission,  
IamAwesome6: And I've come to warn you of his treacherous advances into your delicate heart,  
IamAwesome6: And I'm sure that once you know his intentions, you'll be sure to say...  
TheRevolutionary123: That's so great!  
IamAwesome6: That's so terrible!  
TheRevolutionary123: Huh?  
IamAwesome6: WHAT?  
IamAwesome6: … WAIT, SERIOUSLY, WHAT?  
TheRevolutionary123: Why would I think it's terrible? (8  
TheRevolutionary123: I really like him!  
IamAwesome6: You...  
IamAwesome6: Like him?  
TheRevolutionary123: Yes, Gilbert!  
IamAwesome6: Like, like-like, or just, hey, that's a nice guy, I'd help him out if he was being beat on by a group of thugs, kinda like?  
TheRevolutionary123: Both?  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: Are you sure?  
IamAwesome6: Like, this is a huge move for you, here!  
IamAwesome6: This could change your whole life around, for better or for worse!  
IamAwesome6: Do you really believe that this guy is part of your destiny?  
IamAwesome6: Do you really think that this communion has been laid out in the stars? Like it was always meant to be, or something?  
TheRevolutionary123: Gilbert, you're being really strange.  
TheRevolutionary123: It's not like we're going to get married, or anything!  
TheRevolutionary123: But I can say that doing this will make me really happy. (8  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: You'd be happy?  
TheRevolutionary123: Yeah!  
TheRevolutionary123: You should see me right now!  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm actually shaking, I'm so giddy!  
TheRevolutionary123: It's really hard to type like this, haha. (8 (8  
IamAwesome6: So, you can say that this is 100% what you want.  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh my god, yes, Gilbert!  
TheRevolutionary123: You don't have to keep asking me!  
IamAwesome6: Sorry, I'm just making sure that you won't regret this...  
TheRevolutionary123: Oh, and don't be sorry!  
TheRevolutionary123: I already forgive you entirely, you idiot.  
IamAwesome6: Really?  
TheRevolutionary123: Uugh, I'm not going to go around repeating myself over and over!  
TheRevolutionary123: You're kind of slow, and you're obnoxious, and sometimes you really get on my nerves,  
TheRevolutionary123: But even despite that, you matter a lot to me, okay?  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: Yeah,  
IamAwesome6: I feel the same way, Elizabeta...  
TheRevolutionary123: And don't call me Elizabeta!  
TheRevolutionary123: It feels so unnatural, coming from you.  
TheRevolutionary123: I'm not going to say this a second time or whatever,  
TheRevolutionary123: But I actually like my nickname.  
IamAwesome6: Ah.  
TheRevolutionary123: So keep calling me by it, okay?  
IamAwesome6: Well...  
IamAwesome6: Alright, I will.

A message then appeared, uninvited, into their chatboxes:

_PianistBeethoven has logged in._

TheRevolutionary123: !  
TheRevolutionary123: 8)  
TheRevolutionary123: ? 8) ?  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: Yeah, go ahead.  
TheRevolutionary123: *Squeal!*  
TheRevolutionary123: I mean, oops...  
TheRevolutionary123: A lady does not 'squeal'.  
IamAwesome6: Good thing there aren't any ladies present, huh?  
TheRevolutionary123: Prick.  
IamAwesome6: Man-like brute.  
TheRevolutionary123: Hehe.  
TheRevolutionary123: Okay, okay, wish me luck!  
TheRevolutionary123: Here I go!  
IamAwesome6: Yeah...  
IamAwesome6: Good luck, Rev.  
IamAwesome6: Not like you'll need it. (:

Gilbert watched as her character froze into spot, and he could feel her preoccupied mind forget about his presence almost instantaneously. He supposed that she had jumped right into conversation with Roderich, not wanting to take a single moment to spare with this newfound information. After a couple of minutes of their presumed discussion, she suddenly darted away from him.

She assigned no goodbyes, or for that matter, had even acknowledged his existence. But then again, he supposed that there were much more important things afoot for her.

Carefully, he set his laptop at the other end of his couch. After he was done with this, he went to grab up the cold dish of potatoes, settling them into the space where his laptop had just been. Taking up a fork that had been kindly placed on the outline of his dish, he dug into his miserably cold snack.

Potatoes had always been important in his family. And it didn't only have to do with his strong German heritage, either; he had had a long line of ancestors that had worked their entire lives away in the potato farming trade. It was only with his father that his family had stopped the tradition; he'd been more interested in trouble and alcohol to truly commit to the job, it seemed.

Gilbert had been the closest to his grandfather. He even out-shone his own father- although it wasn't much of a challenge to do so. There had been countless days in which Gilbert had invited himself into his grandpa's small, stately abode; he would always be waiting for him in the library- or at least, a tiny room that had two or three untidy piles of books scattered around. Within these dusty piles, his grandpa would be sure to pull out a timely photo album and sit down in a tough, wooden chair to re-enact the stories within it, over and over again. Gilbert enjoyed it when he did so, no matter how many times he would repeat the tales.

Amazingly so, there was a _lot_ that could happen to a young potato farmboy. His grandpa had been ripe with interesting, adventure-ridden stories, and Gilbert had, as a boy, dreamed to someday be in his well-traveled shoes. Now, he again wished he was in those dirt-encrusted shoes that his grandpa had worn daily, marching about the crops and strewing seeds around. He wished that he, too, could wake up early and chase through the towns, trying to sell his crops to uninterested folks. A strange occupation for someone in his day and age to aspire to be, but it was definitely something that was _his own._

His eyes had begun to sting, and he rested two fingers at the base of his eyelids. His grandpa had always had a certain eccentricity towards potatoes. It was a very strange influence, actually; dinners, lunches, _and_ breakfasts had an assortment of them, and if you were to ask him for a snack, a sack of them would be tossed your way. If anyone would have guessed, it could have been assumed that the household only _had_ potatoes to feast on.

After his grandpa died, Gilbert supposed he had kept up the weird tradition. It wasn't precisely to the same obsessed degree, though. Gilbert really only purchased a bag when he noticed that they'd gotten rather low, like someone might with a tub of butter or a loaf of bread.

Because, yes, potatoes had always been an important thing in his family.

A set of lights began to dash themselves onto Gilbert's screen. For a moment, he thought they were from his own flickering of eyelashes, but then he came to realize that someone had just sent him a message. He squinted towards his laptop, and then unintentionally flinched when he realized that it was PianistBeethoven that had messaged him. But as the time ticked by, he grew more and more curious as to what he had to say.

Setting aside his half-eaten potatoes, he went to retrieve his laptop, again. Cold potatoes were far inferior to hot potatoes, anyways.

PianistBeethoven: Well?

He stared at Roderich's message for approximately an half a minute, before he finally decided that he might as well respond.

IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: Yeah?  
IamAwesome6: What?  
PianistBeethoven: Why did you change your mind?  
IamAwesome6: About?  
PianistBeethoven: You've spent the last five days trying to stop this whole event from happening, and yet you gave up so easily when the moment  
finally arrived.  
IamAwesome6: Meh. I guess I sorta did.  
IamAwesome6: I don't know...  
IamAwesome6: I just never knew how much she liked you, until now.  
PianistBeethoven: So? I thought it didn't matter to you?  
PianistBeethoven: In your own words, I am a 'no good sissy boy', out to tear at her 'easily-bruised heartstrings'.  
PianistBeethoven: I thought it hardly mattered to you what she thought, just as long as you protected her.  
IamAwesome6: I did want to protect her.  
IamAwesome6: But, well...  
IamAwesome6: Firstly, I'm pretty damned sure that she can take care of herself.  
IamAwesome6: Not to mention that I can hardly deal with my own shit, let alone try and 'protect' someone who doesn't even really need it.  
IamAwesome6: And, secondly... I guess I realized that the whole thing was sort of selfish on my part.  
IamAwesome6: I think all I was really trying to do was keep her around, so she could continue making ME happy.  
IamAwesome6: I don't think I ever actually put her own happiness into account.  
PianistBeethoven: Well, that's very well-thought out of you.  
IamAwesome6: You bet it is. I'm actually really smart when you get right down to it!  
IamAwesome6: AND I'm pretty!  
PianistBeethoven: And such modesty, too.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah! Kekeke.  
IamAwesome6: Oh, and by the way,  
IamAwesome6: If you hurt her, in ANY way, shape or form,  
IamAwesome6: I will find where you live and light your fucking piano on fire.  
IamAwesome6: Capiche?  
PianistBeethoven: I hope you're aware that I would never intentionally, or for that matter, unintentionally, hurt her.  
PianistBeethoven: I am not this terrible villain that you have made me out to be.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah.  
IamAwesome6: Yeah, I kind of realized that.  
IamAwesome6: And that's why I'm going to be putting an end to this whole rivalry thing we've got going on.  
IamAwesome6: It's actually a bit creepy, when you get right down to it.  
PianistBeethoven: Agreed.  
IamAwesome6: From now on, let's just settle on being 'reluctant friends' and move on, okay?  
PianistBeethoven: I suppose I can live with that.  
IamAwesome6: Cool.  
IamAwesome6: And, wait just one second, here!  
IamAwesome6: We're totally forgetting like, the biggest thing!  
IamAwesome6: (That isn't my six meters of awesome, mind you.)  
PianistBeethoven: Oh lord, you are revolting.  
IamAwesome6: Haha. But, yeah, really.  
IamAwesome6: What about that whole thing you did with my brain?  
IamAwesome6: How did you know that would work on me?  
PianistBeethoven: I didn't actually know.  
PianistBeethoven: At the time, I was baby-sitting an old friend's sister for him while he went to some sort of gun-shooting practice. Don't ask.  
PianistBeethoven: To try and keep her entertained, I had given her The Little Mermaid to watch.  
PianistBeethoven: I was really just throwing the possibility out there, and I'm actually surprised that it managed to awaken something in you.

He leaned as far back as his spine and the arm of the couch would allow. Roderich's words flitted through his mind, whetted down by what Gilbert thought his voice sounded like: _snooty_, mostly. The more the situation sunk in, though, the more _ridiculous_ he realized that the whole scenario was.

Gilbert couldn't do anything right; he couldn't even figure out his own feelings without someone singing little-kid songs to him. He groaned, pawing at his face and wishing the pain away.

IamAwesome6: God, I am such a fucking mess.  
PianistBeethoven: Yes, you cannot deny that.  
PianistBeethoven: But some of the greatest men in History  
PianistBeethoven: Were as much of a mess as you.  
PianistBeethoven: :)  
IamAwesome6: …  
IamAwesome6: Dude, that was really fucking gay.


End file.
